Indecisión
by AnaEdith
Summary: Estaba casada con el epítome del hombre perfecto: guapo, joven, pasional, exitoso... Pero de un momento a otro muchas cosas tuvieron que cambiar. El ayer y el hoy la dejaban demasiado confundida. ¿Era mejor la ilusión del pasado o acaso algo se podía rescatar? Capítulo 9... "Tu forma de Amar" parte 1
1. la noche había sido perfecta

Si, había sido una gran noche.

Su mejor amiga le había regalado una blusa solamente por querer agradarla.

Habían ido en ambos autos cada par de parejas a ver una nueva película. Habían cenado en un buen restaurant. La platica había sido muy amena. Qué estaba mal en ello? Nada... Nada podía estar mal. Entonces, por qué de repente sintió que se había perdido de algo?

Terry tenía la vista en el camino, dirigiéndose hacia la casa, la noche era preciosa.

Ella sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a rendirse ante el agotamiento.. Era eso quizá lo único que notaba mucho más raro, estaba acostumbrada a trasnochar pero desde hacía unas tres semanas que ya se sentía incapaz de ello, caía rendida en la cama o se quedaba dormida mientras él manejaba el precioso auto color plomo, al igual que en ese momento.

Y esa noche, habían cenado con su mejor amiga y con el esposo de ella; era una especie de ritual cada quince días, pero aunque lo habían pasado bien (igual que de costumbre), ella no se sentía cómoda.

Ronroneó en el auto, con ganas de dormir, mientras él le acariciaba con provocación un muslo. "Detente" rogaba ella en silencio..

Él sonreía mientras de reojo la miraba de vez en cuando, y pasaba su mano más arriba produciendo en ella un brinco.

- Terrence!

Ya sabía q a él le fascinaba provocarla de ese modo..La sabía suya de los pies a la cabeza, indefensa ante la más leve de sus caricias. Ni siquiera le hacía falta decirle que esperaba una magistral entrega apenas pusieran ambos pies dentro de la casa, y si es que llegaban dentro de ella..

Seis años así de maravillosos después de haberse prometido ante un altar amor y fidelidad toda la vida, pero siete años ya los que habían cumplido donde ella había aprendido la locura que era conocerlo en la intimidad... Y ocho años los que realmente se habían confesado enamorados uno del otro. Seguimos más?

Se habían conocido cuando ella tenía 15 años, pero ni uno ni el otro estaban conscientes que algo iba a pasar, aunque él si se sintió bastante interesado.

Conocerlo a los 15. Ponerse de novia a los 18. Haberse entregado a él a los 19 y casado a poco menos de cumplir los 21 años.

Ahora, ella tenía 27 y él estaba casi por llegar a los 29... pero seguía sintiéndose débil ante sus caricias y al modo apasionado de hacerle el amor. Seguía temblando de pies a cabeza cuando comenzaba a besarle con sensualidad su oreja..

Era una tortura sentir que faltaban 15 minutos para llegar todavía a la casa.. casi tanto como era una locura desear que aparcara en un lugar poco transitado y comenzar lo que él le prometía con la mirada.

Estaba locamente enamorada de él y pese a su temor por infringir las reglas, estaba sintiendo mayor necesidad de él... Abrumadora necesidad.

Lentamente elevó sus caderas para quitarse sin pudor las bragas y él sonrió.

Si fuese posible seguir manejando seguro que lo habría hecho, pero se sentía ya menos confiado de tener el control del vehículo, así que aparcó en el primer lugar que pudo encontrar desocupado, en medio de la oscuridad de unos faroles descompuestos, hizo el asiento hacia atrás y se liberó del cinturón de seguridad..

No bastaba decir que ese tipo de situaciones les estaban pasando más de seguido, desde el día que a punto de salir hacia una fiesta le pidió que no llevase ninguna prenda debajo de la ropa. Estuvo temblando toda la noche de la expectación y desde luego que culminó en uno de los momentos más eróticos de toda su existencia.

Se ruborizaba de saber que él encontraba formas para hacerla perder el control, pero ésta vez había sido ella la que tomara la delantera.

Se colocó a horcadas sobre de él, apoyando las rodillas en el asiento que había hecho casi totalmente hacia atrás, después de haber desabrochado el pantalón y haber hallado el motivo de sus ansias, adentrandolo en ella lentamente.

La tensión de ser descubiertos aceleró y maximizó la fuerza de todas sus sensaciones y en menos tiempo del que pensó llegó el orgasmo, aunque no igual de rápido para él.. Pero siempre era así, siempre buscaba que ella se sintiera satisfecha primero.. Después sería su turno.

Y sentirse tan satisfecha, hizo que se corriera hacia su lado en lo que él recuperaba el aliento.

Le pareció que volvía a acomodar el asiento, que encendía de nuevo el motor, pero en ningún momento supo cuando fue que llegó a la casa y menos que él la había llevado en brazos dentro de la recámara, lo que sí percibió fue sentir la suavidad de su almohada y se durmió.

Ese fue el último recuerdo que tenía de ese día, un día que sonaba tan perfecto...

Fue al día siguiente que después de levantarse se dio cuenta de que él ya se había ido a trabajar. Tenía un asunto referente a algo de su padre que arreglar, o algo así le había dicho.

Ese día fue cuando comenzaron sus malestares. Despertó vomitando los ácidos del estómago.. sintiendo aborrecer el aroma a suavizante de la ropa. Temblaba de debilidad y se sentía incapaz de hacer una llamada.

El malestar le continuó hasta poco después de dar las 10 de la mañana, cuando por arte de magia se sintió por completo mejor. Se dio un baño, se puso la ropa con la que iba al gimnasio sintiéndose con fuerzas, aunque para ir allá ya era muy tarde.

Entrando miró a Susana, que ya había terminado su rutina y la esperaba con cara de burla.

- Tercera vez en la semana! Ya es un record.

- No fastidies.

- Estuve como ostra haciendo ejercicio con ganas de comerme un panecillo porque no tenía con quien hablar.

- Dile a tu entrenador... Parece que sigue sin quitarte los ojos de encima. Lo que diría tu marido!

- César no dice nada! Se la pasa metido en sus estúpidos videojuegos cuando está por la casa -puntualizó-y eso, si no se duerme!

- No imagino como era cuando era tu novio.

- Se la pasaba tocando los botones (y se señaló a si misma en evidentes lugares)... Yo era su juguete favorito.

- Solo tienen 4 años de casados, por Dios!

- Y ustedes, ya van por su séptimo año?

- En junio.

- Los odio.. -y se carcajeó- maldito Terrence que te tiene tan satisfecha que me hace ver mi suerte con el costal de papas que tengo por marido...

- Si no te pasaras diciendo que no sientes nada, quizá él se sentiría más motivado..

- Necesito tener tatuado los botones del play station para que yo le diera ganas... -y suspiró con evidente desagrado-, quizá es que hace mucho que me dijo que era frígida y yo me lo creí. Ahora no se me quita de la cabeza que estoy rota o algo así. Necesito la ayuda de un sexo-terapeuta...

- Susana...-advirtió, a lo que su amiga suspiró, cambiando el tema.

- Y bien, ya te llegó el ciclo o todavía no?

- Ya se ha cumplido el mes con el retrazo de su llegada...

- Hará falta que te hagas una prueba otra vez. Vamos, que tengo que ir a con el dentista antes del mediodía.

Y fueron por enésima vez a la farmacia. Ya la dependienta le sabía la marca y todo.. Le pagó la prueba y antes de salir dudó si comprar una segunda. Quizá en una semana se la hiciera nuevamente.

- Vamos... Tengo prisa.

- Pensaba hacérmela en mi casa.

- Tú crees que voy a estar 25 minutos en el trafical para que después te tardes 10 minutos más diciendo que todavía no tienes ganas? Al baño del gimnasio! -ordenó. Y fueron para allá.

Efectivamente su vejiga no cooperaba mucho, así que apenas fueron unas gotas. Esperaron los minutos que decía en el instructivo y al verlo se quedaron más heladas que un salmón.

- Rosa..? Decía que tenía que ser rosa? Tiene dos rayas rosas, carajo! -casi gritaba emocionada ante la mirada de su amiga que estaba estupefacta.

- Ya decía yo que esa turgencia de tus senos no podía ser algo muy normal... -decía con incredulidad.

- Abrazame, felicitame o algo, no te quedes como idiota!

Y Susana abrazó a Candy.

Por fin, después de 5 años de intentarlo, su mejor amiga podía decir que estaba embarazada! Un hijo de Candy y de Terry... Un hijo...

- Vamos, de aquí no vas a irte a otro lado que a hacerte unos análisis de sangre.-le dijo con determinación.

- No tengo orden para laboratorio.

- Allá la pedimos a algún médico de guardia...

- Estás dudando o qué?

- Papelito habla, niña. O qué, le vas a dar el palito con orina a tu marido?

- No traigo la tarjeta del banco.

- Dime idiota, yo lo pago.

Después.. al parecer las cosas no fueron como pensaba que serían.

Llegó a la oficina de Terry, le dió los resultados y esperó. No hubo ninguna muestra de felicidad... No hubo un abrazo.. No hubo un beso... Vaya, no hubo ni siquiera un cambio de expresión y eso le quitó los buenos ánimos. Le preguntó que si no estaba feliz con la noticia y él dijo algo para salir del tema, así que fue ese el inicio de una serie de sucesos que jamás se imaginó vivir.

* * *

Ciudad de Chicago, Febrero de 1992

- Te digo que no sé si vaya mamá... No tengo ropa.

- Dile a tu hermana Paty que te preste uno de sus vestidos, de algo sirve que sean de la misma talla.

- Voy a parecer una doña..!

- Niña, si apenas tienes 15 años.

- Pero ella usa ropa de señora.

- Dile que te preste algún Palaso.. Ese tipo de ropa la usan las muchachas de tu edad.

- Ropa de doña...

- No te puedo ir a comprar un vestido ahora... O usas un vestido de tu hermana o un palaso o si no te gusta nada, vas a tener que ponerte tus vestidos del domingo!

- Mamá!

- Te quejas de tu ropa porque ya te sientes grande, te quejas de la de tu hermana porque se ve de muchacha mayor... No me importa cual te lleves, pero de que vas a ir al evento del club, tú vas a ir. Ya te compré el boleto y convencí a tu padre... y no me pasé dos horas discutiendo con él por "nada".

- Mamá! -protestó- Es que me ha pedido Annie que vaya a su casa!

- Para qué? A tu prima la puedes ver cualquier otro fin de semana.

- Dejame que me quede solo viernes y sábado. El domingo ya me regreso para ir a la fiesta del club.

- Tú nunca te quedas un par de noches...

- Por favor, mamá. Va a rentar una película.. Tengo semanas queriéndola ver! Anda, mamá... Por favor, por favor, por favor!

- Si tu tía Elroy te trae el domingo en la mañana... -se rindió- Pero que me llame para invitarte.

Así, pensar en la fiesta del club fue más fácil. Aceptó el palaso de su hermana. Arregló su mochila, metió su cuadernillo repleto de pensamientos y reflexiones, tomó unas ligas para agarrarse el pelo y esperó. A menos de tres horas ya estaba en casa de tía Elroy...

Reía de las ocurrencias de Annie cuando regresaban de comprar algo en la tienda de la esquina. Le fascinaba estar ahí. Ahí ella era la grande, la mayor. Ahí era escuchada y valorada. Allí lo encontró.

Estaba apenas entrando al jardín cuando su abuela iba saliendo. Oyó una voz que la llamaba..

- Sra. White

Candy volteó. Su abuela se dirigía al camino de entrada, un muchacho estaba llamando a su abuela. Le daba una correspondencia... Ella le sonreía y se ponían a platicar un rato. Era mayor. Tenía el cabello rubio, lo usaba largo, era él delgado de muy buena estatura. Le sonreía a su abuela y después fijó sus ojos en Candy, con una mirada llena de curiosidad.

Ese momento quedó como en cámara lenta en la memoria de Candy. Un muchacho guapo, muy guapo. Ella lo vio despedirse de su abuela y caminar hacia la casa ubicada enfrente... Lo vio perderse en la puerta de entrada.. Solo así salió de su ensoñación.

Su abuela le decía que ya varias veces el cartero había confundido la correspondencia dejándola en casa del vecino.

- Annie... Quien es él?

- Mi vecino? Se llama Albert.

- Hace mucho que vive ahí?

- Creo que desde que mis papás compraron la casa... Yo estaba chica..

- Y sabes que edad tiene?

- Ni idea.. Te gusta o qué?

- No está nada feo...

- Se lleva muy bien con mi abuela.. Con mi mamá también. Creo que ya va a la universidad...

- A la universidad?

- Lo he visto con una chamarra de una fraternidad.

- Que pena.. Está muy guapo.

- Lo mismo dice mamá...

Candy cambió su cara de interés para modificarla por una de aversión. Annie se rió. No. De hecho se carcajeó.

- Estoy jugando Candy... Se lleva bien con mi mamá porque siempre lo encuentra en la parada de autobús antes de irse al trabajo!

- Y estás segura de que no es del tipo que se enamora de una mujer mayor?

- Has visto a mi madre? -preguntó con una mueca.

- Qué te digo? Quizá a algunos les parezca sexy las mujeres de extenso panorama. Y mi tía es una belleza! si no fuese por los kilos que tiene de más...

- Te voy a romper la nariz! -bromeó fingiendo enojo.

Hasta aquí. Como ven, una historia más actual. Espero sus reviews. =D

**AnaEdith**


	2. Se llama Albert

Llegó a casa sin saber si quería soltarse a llorar o darle de patadas a la fina colección de autos miniatura que era el gran tesoro de Terry. Cinco años esperando por ese momento y justo cuando le daba la noticia, él le decía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer, que si acaso tenía otra cosa más que decirle. Lo miró incrédula. Acaso estaba bromeando? Tomó el papel que él sostenía con dos dedos de la mano derecha frente a sus ojos y le lanzó la mirada más llena de decepción que nadie hubiese hecho jamás.

Se dio la media vuelta, salió de la oficina y literalmente huyó sin detenerse a saludar a los conocidos que se topó en el camino.

- Qué demonios te sucede? No estábamos esperando que te diera esta noticia? Maldita sea, Terry, espero que me des una explicación muy convincente.

Se vio en medio de su habitación todavía incrédula. Tal vez quería darle una sorpresa, quizá estaba muy presionado por algo de trabajo. Necesitaba que le dijera algo. No iba a quedarse con la duda un momento más.

Le marcó a su móvil. De inmediato la mandó a buzón. Ahora que? Hablarle a Susana para pedirle que la oyera porque necesitaba claridad y que ella la aconsejara. Le marcó a ella y también le mandó al buzón.

Tres minutos después insistió con Terry. Ocupado. Ocupado. Ocupado. Le marcó a Susana y la historia fue la misma.

No bastaba decir que sus móviles ocupados le pareció algo muy extraño. Terry lo usaba solo para cosas importantes, y Susana casi no lo usaba. Ninguno de los dos eran apasionados de durar mucho tiempo hablando.

Treinta minutos.. Ya les había marcado uno seguido del otro durante 30 minutos... Seguían igual. Qué? Se había venido abajo el sistema de la compañía móvil?

Y lo intentó una vez más. Por fin sonó.. pero desviaron la llamada a buzón. Le marcó a ella y por fin la llamada pudo entrar.

Cuando eso pasó, sintió un hilo helado recorrerle la espalda sin tener idea de por qué había sido. Le contestó enseguida, como si trajera el teléfono en las manos..

- Querido, ya te dije que no puedo seguir hablando..-su voz sonaba muy melosa y divertida-, nos vemos en el departamento en una hora como quedamos... También estoy ansiosa...

Era la voz de ella.. Estaba coqueteando con alguien?

- Solo dame tiempo de arreglarme y ver que pretexto le pongo a mi marido... El muy imbécil va a creer todo lo que yo le diga.. Está bien?

Candy se quedó en silencio. No podía creer que estuviera oyendo eso. Qué tipo de amiga tenía?

- Terry..?

Oír el nombre de él en la voz de ella fue insólito. Soltó el teléfono como si fuese un metal ardiendo. Al caer se safó la tapa de la batería y la misma salió volando.

Ella dijo Terry?

Dijo Terry?

Se vio horrorizada por semejante revelación. Apenas tres horas antes la había despedido, le había dado un beso en la mejilla después de mucho rato de verla pensativa.. El tiempo de sacarse sangre y obtener los resultados había parecido eterno. Ella le dijo que había perdido la cita con el dentista, que seguro iba a tener complicaciones para sacar una nueva, que eso era todo.

- Cuando le vas a decir?

- Creo que lo haré en la cena.

- Velas, flores y cena romántica?

- Quizá -le dijo radiante.

- Te envidio... La vida se te ha dado con todo lo mejor.

- He sido afortunada. Nunca creí enamorarme de él y menos que nos fuésemos a casar. Pienso a veces que estoy en un sueño o en un cuento..

- Cuando me llegará a mí mi cuento de hadas...? -casi la oyó decirse para si.- Te dejo.. Ya con la prueba le das la sorpresa ésta noche. Me cuentas mañana que tal les fue.

- Gracias Susana.. No solo por estar conmigo. Gracias por ser mi amiga.

- Te quiero.. -había algo de tristeza en su mirada?- cuidate por favor.

Se despidieron y tomaron rumbos distintos. Candy se marchó a casa para cambiarse de ropa.. Ella había dicho que tendría una tarde bastante ocupada. A causa de que? No estaba segura. Quizá no lo dijo.

En qué jodido momento tener una platica con Terry de esa índole era quererla mucho?

Debía ser una broma.. Tenía que serlo. Seguro ellos estaban planeando otra cosa y cuando le habló, Susana quiso gastarle una broma. Acaso no la molestaba mucho con decirle que ella era afortunada por tener un marido como él? Siempre lo iba a comparar con César, que era un pelmazo, e iba a decir que debió poner sus ojos primero en el intendente de la universidad que en él...

De repente le comenzó a faltar el aire. Sintió que le comenzaba un ataque de ansiedad. Pulso acelerado, rodillas temblorosas. Visión vidriada en un inicio, después todo parecía que resaltaba ante sus ojos. Volteaba a todos lados sin saber a ciencia cierta que debía hacer. Quizá debía sentarse, necesitaba una almohada.. Tenía la boca seca y comenzaba a sudar.

- Maldita sea, Susana, tiene que ser una broma! -gritó con voz ahogada. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no pudo más hablar.

Estaba en una pesadilla. Debía ser solo una pesadilla, pero de sobra sabía que eso era real.

Escuchó que el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar. 10 timbrazos y se detuvo. Medio minuto después sonó de nuevo. Otros 10 timbrazos.  
Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces ese ciclo se repitió. Tampoco supo el tiempo que tardó en recuperar el aliento.

Estaba sentada, con la cara en medio de las rodillas, se sentía débil y por momentos pensó que el corazón le iba a estallar, pero ya la sensación iba pasando. Escuchó los toquidos insistentes de la puerta, pero tampoco se sintió con fuerza para levantarse e ir a abrir. Y escuchó su voz. Le gritaba desde afuera.

El coche lo había dejado parqueado fuera, era obvio que estaba en casa, así que ella no dejaba de tocar. Lo hacía con fuerza, parecía desesperada.

- Candy! -le gritó- por favor abreme!

Silencio.

- Necesito decirte..! Tengo que explicarte!

Silencio una vez más.

De verdad quería darle una explicación? Algo que tuviera algún sentido y la sacara de ese estado tan doloroso? Seguro iba a decirle que era solo una broma, una estúpida broma, así que se puso de pie casi enseguida para abrirle. La imagen ante sí la sorprendió.

Estaba con el cabello mojado y muy alborotado. Los ojos se salían casi de sus órbitas. Su ropa se veía desaliñada, como si la hubiese tomado de prisa de algún cajón. Tenía visibles huellas de haber llorado. Su expresión cambió a una muy dolida, como si quisiera llorar.

- Qué me quieres explicar? -preguntó al fin. La voz le salió a todas luces sombría. Eso la sorprendió. Susana a su vez pareció titubear, no sabía que decirle- Qué carajo me vas a explicar?! Habla de una vez que si no, te voy a sacar a patadas de aquí!

- No ha pasado nada! -casi gritó, desesperada- No hemos hecho nada!

- Nada de qué?!

- No me he acostado con él!

Le dieron ganas de darle una cachetada, pero en cambio la agarró de la blusa con ambas manos y la tiró con una fuerza que desconoció hacia el suelo, por un lado de la entrada.

- No te has acostado con él pero eso iba a cambiar hoy, no es cierto?!

El silencio y ataque de llanto de Susana le dio la respuesta. Se iban a ver.. Después de haber sabido ambos que ella estaba embarazada, estaban planeando tener un affair!

La certeza de que así había sido le llegó con fuerza. Comenzó a sentirse asqueada. Con incontrolable deseo de vomitar, la dejó tirada y corrió hacia el baño.

Si esa mañana había vomitado de un modo abundante y doloroso, ahora no solo se trataba de algo físico, se le estaba partiendo en pedazos el corazón. Vomitó de modo incontrolable apenas si acercó la cara al lavabo, lo hizo por más de cuatro veces. La sensación quemante le laceraba la garganta y en su camino hacia afuera. Se quedó recargada sin fuerzas hasta que las piernas se negaron a sostenerla. Fue cuando comenzó a temblar...

- Perdoname...-escuchó decir.- había sido solo una broma que de un día a otro se salió de control...

Entonces volteó a verla, no podía creerlo aunque ella estaba con la cara desencajada.

- De verdad te quiero...

- No me digas que me quieres! -gritó con desprecio- No te atrevas a decirme que me quieres! Esperaste a que te dijera que estaba embarazada para meterte con él. Desde cuando lo planeabas? Dime!

Ella se dejó caer al suelo con lentitud, mientras se recargaba en la pared.

- Yo sé que Terry no te va a dejar... No lo hará si esperas un hijo de él. Él te quiere.

- Si me quiere como tú entonces sí que estoy jodida.

- No me entiendes, pero es verdad.  
Se hizo un silencio. Un largo silencio. Susana no encontraba con qué palabras comenzar.

- Hace cuanto que se hablan, si es que "solamente hablan"?

- Desde hace tres meses... -admitió cabizbaja, pero luego buscó su mirada- Te llamé a casa una tarde y en cuanto levantó la bocina pensé que eras tú... Ya sabes que no suelo hablar por teléfono a menos que sea urgente, pero tenía que decirte que César me había rechazado una vez más porque me dijo que yo no le excitaba... Me había dicho que mi frigidez me hacía indeseable.

Hizo una pausa.

- Él me escuchó y no me dejó seguir hablando. Me dijo que estabas fuera de casa, que podía llamar en un par de horas.. Yo le di las gracias y colgué... Me dio tanta vergüenza, me sentí tan expuesta. Recordé que ellos eran lo suficientemente amigos como para charlar de lo que había escuchado y marqué otra vez. Le tenía que pedir que no le dijese nada. No necesitaba una discusión con César por causa de ello.

- Y qué? Te dijo que cuando quisieras podía ayudarte con alguna terapia sexual? -le preguntó con evidente desprecio. La alusión al sexo-terapeuta le llegó como una revelación.

- Me trató de calmar diciendo que a veces esas cosas pasan cuando el hombre no se siente hábil. Que no me preocupara, que él no iba a hablar.

La mirada de Susana pareció perderse tratando de recordar.

- Nadie me había hablado de esa forma. Era la primera persona que me decía que podía ser que yo no fuera la del problema... Entenderás que entonces me surgieron mil preguntas y yo... Me resistí a hablarle de nuevo, pero un día no pude más y le llamé. Al inicio él se mostró algo incómodo, pero después... Después la platica fue fluyendo sin que nos diésemos cuenta. Duramos más de una hora hablando.

La mirada se Susana se enfocó en Candy. Se notaba arrepentida.

- Nunca pretendí que pasara esto. La siguiente vez que nos vimos yo no supe como comportarme así que fingí que nada había pasado e igual lo hizo él. Después fue él quien llamó para preguntarme si ya se estaban solucionando mis problemas maritales y le dije que no.

No te puedo decir que a partir de entonces las llamadas fueron de parte de él. Le llamaba yo. Me daba cuenta que después de oírlo hablar mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante la sola imaginación de los consejos que me daba. Era como volver a tener 19 años, cuando conocí a César y empezamos nuestro noviazgo. Él parecía que iba a ser muy apasionado aunque siempre se contuvo hasta el día que nos casamos... Y fueron 4 años de novios!

Entonces comencé a imaginarlo a él.. -y agachó la cara, avergonzada, poniéndose roja de inmediato- sé que estuvo mal, así que le llamé para decirle que le agradecía su ayuda pero que ya no lo iba a molestar con ese tema. Él preguntó si todo marchaba bien, si era por eso.. y.. y yo le dije la verdad.

Candy la miraba estupefacta.

- Cuando fue eso?

- Hace ocho semanas...

A Candy se le fue el color. Ocho semanas... Ocho semanas... La fiesta de Paty había sido hacía ocho semanas! La fiesta donde Terry le pidió que no llevase nada debajo de la ropa.

- Qué día?

- No lo recuerdo! -y cerrando los ojos se llevó la mano a la frente como si le estuviera doliendo la cabeza. Abrió los ojos, algo recordó- El día que me pediste mi vestido rojo... Tenías una fiesta, no estoy segura.

Candy se puso de pie como un resorte. Siempre le había gustado ese vestido y Susana lo había usado solo una vez. Cuando se vieron en el gimnasio le dijo que tenía que comprarse un vestido nuevo para el cumpleaños de su hermana, pero que estaba sintiendose culpable por haber gastado demasiado en el regalo de Paty, así que estaba dudando si ponerse alguno que ya hubiese usado. Ahí salió Susana a su rescate. Le recordó su vestido rojo, que había usado solamente una vez. Nadie se daría cuenta, pero a Candy se le ocurrió decirle a Terry que Susana se lo había prestado, que ella se lo había pedido.

Craso error.

Comenzó a urgar en todos sus cajones, echando sobre la cama cosas seleccionadas.. De ahí al librero, las fotos donde salían las dos parejas o donde salía ella junto a Susana. Lentes, una taza, dos o tres juegos de pulseras.. Entonces, de eso se trataba...! Se fue corriendo a tomar el ultimo regalo que había recibido: la blusa que apenas la noche anterior le había dado. Le daba cosas que a él le recordaran a Susana. La maldijo internamente y echó todo en una bolsa ante la figura tremula de ella en el marco de la puerta.

- Qué haces?

- Te elimino de mi vida! -le contestó con furia.- Elimino todo lo que me haga recordarte! Todo lo que haga que él te recuerde!

- Yo no voy a verlo, Candy. Me di cuenta que no puedo hacerte esto.

- Te tardaste. - le contestó con una mirada de desprecio y le golpeó el pecho con la bolsa llena de cosas para que ella la agarrara- Largate!

* * *

**Regreso a Febrero de 1992**

Toda la tarde se quedó pensando en él. Tenía ojos azules? Era un sueño de muchacho. Necesitaba verlo aunque solo fuese para deleitarse la pupila. Nunca había visto un muchacho así de guapo.

De hecho, nunca algún muchacho la había impresionado. De manera intencional le dijo a Annie que quería jugar un rato a la pelota en la cochera, pero Annie descartó el acompañarla, así que estuvo media hora encestando sola. Se veía patética y así se sintió. Casi a punto de tomar la pelota para entrar de nuevo a la casa una voz le sorprendió.

- Es aburrido jugar solo..

Se dio la vuelta, la pelota se estaba yendo hacia la calle, pero era lo menos que ella advirtió. Era el muchacho guapo!

Estaba vestido con unos jeans azul claro y una camisa de botones que no estaba cerrada por completo. Estaba en mangas de camisa y la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa. Él detuvo la pelota y la hizo rebotar de una mano a otra.

- Puedo jugar también?

- No soy muy buena...

- Te vi encestar... Varias veces...

- Es lo único que sé hacer. Digamos que el cesto de papeles de mi cuarto está a cuatro metros de la cama.

- Y qué deportes juegas?

- Voleibol... Un poco de esgrima.. He estado aprendiendo a jugar al tenis.

- Y un juego de baloncesto te parece complicado?

- No sé birlar.

- No es tan difícil. Puedo?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Él avanzó.

Cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar contener la respiración. Cuanto medía? 1.90?

Con sus 1.75 de estatura se sentía una enana al lado suyo, pero eso no era lo que la dejaba tan descontrolada. El muchacho se veía seguro de si mismo, de hecho exudaba seguridad por todos sus poros. Olía loción de afeitar y ésta se combinaba con un olor amaderado muy sutil.

Trataba de explicarle pero ella tontamente no le estaba entendiendo nada. Estaba chocando con él a cada rato hasta que se dio por vencida sabiendo que estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas. Ella era un fraude en el baloncesto porque no podía superar la cercanía de ese muchacho.

Él la miró. Era evidente que ella no pensaba recibir otra lección, así que sonrió.

- Te vas a dar por vencida? Si juegas voleibol, ésto no te puede parecer tan difícil.

- El único contacto cuerpo a cuerpo es para despejar una bola, es hacia arriba y adelante. No tengo que estar mirando los pies.

- Y el esgrima? Ahí tienes que estar al pendiente de pies y de manos..

- Lo se.. Sueno tonta, verdad?

- No digo eso. Practicarlo en un arte. No sabía que hubiese un curso de ellos en la escuela. Desde cuando lo practicas?

- Desde que mi madre se aferró a inscribirnos a un club. En mi escuela se practica el atletismo, las luchas, el béisbol, también el voleibol y creo que también hay un equipo de futbol. Lo que no sé es si hay de soccer.

- Muchos deportes..

- Mucho presupuesto..

- Imagino que si. Vas al liceo?

- Estudio en el noveno grado.. -admitió molesta.

- 14?

- Casi 16 -rectificó con algo de molestia. Por qué todos pensaban que era más chica? Aunque la verdad es que acababa de cumplir 15 años.

- Tendrás tiempo para aprender... No te molestes. No quieres seguir?

- Hasta que te carcajees de mis torpezas?

- No podría reírme de ti. -respondió amable- Y, si solo nos dedicamos a encestar? Vi que eres buena en ello. Nadie de la calle lo hace igual.

- En eso si puedo ganarte.

- Cómo lo sabes? No me has visto jugar.

- Digamos que conozco cuales son mis fortalezas..-contestó altaneramente. Él se carcajeó.

Otra vez. Lo estaba viendo en cámara lenta. Su risa era maravillosa, sus labios curveados, los dientes alineados y blancos, las pequeñas hendiduras de sus mejillas, inclusive la forma que entrecerraba sus ojos... Wow... Ese muchacho era perfecto!

Seguro se quedó mirándolo como idiota, no supo como reponerse a tiempo. Sintió que los colores se le fueron a la cara y como él ya estaba viéndola otra vez, fingió molestia.

- Te ganaré, Albert...

Él se quedó quieto, solamente sonrió. No le había dicho su nombre todavía y ella no lo se dio cuenta de ello.

Comenzaron a encestar uno detrás del otro mientras se quedaba mirándola bastante intrigado. Ella tenía un modo particular de prepararse antes de cada tiro.

Movía el cuello con la pelota muy cerca de su pecho, como queriendo quitarse el estrés, bajaba levemente el mentón mientras con la vista iba midiendo la distancia. Flexionaba levemente las rodillas y si no se sentía segura movía la nariz. Entonces al momento de aventar la pelota estiraba sus piernas y levantaba los talones. Tenía unas piernas bastante largas, debía admitir.

La mirada de triunfo después de cada buen tiro fue cambiando. Primero fueron sonrisas maliciosas, después leves carcajadas, hasta el punto de sacar la lengua arrugando la nariz. Se sentía triunfante.

Infantil, pero definitivamente encantadora. Casi 16 había dicho? Que lástima que él tuviese 22. Era muchos años mayor que ella o eso sintió.

El marcador final fue 28-26. La verdad que ella era muy buena. De 30 tiros cada uno ella había fallado dos y él cuatro.

- Si aprendieras a birlar serías una amenaza en el terreno de juego. Intentalo.

- Quizá...

Entonces él tomo la pelota entre sus manos y con renuencia se la entregó a ella. Al parecer tenía que irse.

- Estarás aquí por varios días?

- El domingo por la mañana me tengo que ir.

- Entonces, intentamos enseñarte mañana?

La pregunta la desconcertó. La expresión de él era de profunda inocencia.

- Está bien, pero no prometo jugar mejor que hoy.. Digo, Birlar.

- Quizá te venga bien ver algunos juegos en la Tv... Nunca se sabe.

- Veremos si me deja mi tía verlos... Íbamos a ver una película mas al rato.

- Buenas noches, entonces.

- Buenas noches...

* * *

**Este es el segundo capítulo. Desde luego no podía cambiar la verdadera personalidad de Susana.. y falta mucho más. **

**Espero con muchos deseos recibir sus reviews, son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo. Recibo de todo, desde comentarios, aportes y criticas.**

**Feliz fin y bendiciones!**

_**AnaEdith**_


	3. Algo inesperado

- Mierda, mierda, mierda! -Casi gritó Susana cuando arrancó el coche para salir del exclusivo sector de la ciudad donde Candy vivía.

Todavía tenía lágrimas en las mejillas y otras tantas estaban amenazando con salir de sus ojos. Se sentía estúpida y miserable.

- No debí haber empezado esto... No debí...

"Pero a pesar de saber que era impropio, lo hice! Debí alejarme de él cuando supe que lo admiraba más que como lo haría con un amigo... Debí hacerme a un lado..."

No había disculpa. Fue amiga de Candy desde los 13 años, aunque por cuestiones familiares tuvo que irse a vivir a Denver con sus padres cuando apenas cumplió 15 años.. Su amistad continuó al modo antiguo: por carta, por teléfono, una vez la invitó a pasar unas vacaciones con ella y fueron las mejores de su vida.

Supo de Terry cuando iba a cumplir 18, cuando ella la sorprendió diciendo que estaba por casarse... Donde había quedado el tal Albert? Acaso no estuvo parloteando sobre él dos años? Si, saber de Terry fue una sorpresa para ella, y pese a que quiso hacerlo, ni siquiera pudo estar con ella el día de su boda.

Tal vez nunca debió volver, pero ya se había casado un año antes y César tenía una oferta de trabajo que no pudo o no quiso rechazar. Dejó el postgrado en la universidad, se dedicó a ser la esposa mas perfecta que la gente pudiera imaginar, pero en lo profundo, sabía que nunca podía sentirse así.

Estaba enamorada de César o eso creía entonces... Y se encontró con una Candy rebosante de dicha, felizmente casada, su esposo era el hombre más atractivo que jamás hubiera conocido... Su sonrisa, su porte, la delicadeza con la que la trataba y peor cuando la veía sonrojarse por causa de caricias que creyó que ella no advertía... Ella era verdaderamente feliz.

No supo en que momento se sintió celosa, pero se recriminaba cada que era posible.. y un día se le salió un comentario mordaz que Candy no advirtió como tal, pensó que bromeaba.. Así comenzó a descargar sus oscuros sentimientos. Debió divorciarse de César en cuanto supo que tampoco le interesaba intentar atraerlo en la intimidad. Debió irse a algún lugar cálido y buscarse un amante latino para descargar todas sus frustraciones, pero seguro daría igual.. acaso no era frígida? Acaso César no se lo decía con sus gestos, con su inapetencia y sus rechazos?

Cuando Candy dijo que se iban a Nueva York sintió la tierra abrirse a sus pies, pero por insistencia suya, César se buscó un trabajo allá y en menos de seis meses ya vivía en un suburbio a 20 minutos del sector privado donde vivía ella.

Candy estaba fascinada y su belleza interna y externa tenía prendido a Terry hasta el tuétano. No pasaban desapercibidos para nadie, eclipsaban todo a su paso.

Mientras que ella solo parecía la figura perfecta, una mujer a la altura que César necesitaba.. Una muñeca de aparador, pero era espantosamente infeliz.

Y volviendo a Terry... Se supo enamorada de él mucho después de las primeras llamadas.. él hablaba de Candy todo el tiempo, parecía venerarla, no supo como se atrevió a decir ese comentario estúpido... Había sido solo una broma... Después todo se torció.

No debió hacer muchas cosas, pero quizá una sola noche le abriría los ojos para saber si acaso era una mujer que no estaba rota, una mujer que podía sentir.

Y ahora, Candy se había dado cuenta de todo... No supo si agradecer o maldecir que lo hubiera hecho... ella jamás le llamaba, prefería ir a su casa de sorpresa, quizá llamarle a casa, nunca al móvil. Pero seguramente que le llamara fue mejor. No habría podido con la culpa después..

Llegó a su casa y comenzó a recorrerla pensando en qué otra cosa podía hacer. Quizá Terry le llamara al darse cuenta de que ella no iba a asistir.. Quizá para él también fuera un alivio. Había sido una cosa absurda de parte de los dos... Tomó su móvil y lo apagó, también desconectó el teléfono de casa. Llegó a la puerta de su cuarto y miró todo. Quizá era mejor volver a Denver y empezar de nuevo. Comenzó a armar sus maletas con una rapidez muy inusual en ella. Se quitó el anillo de matrimonio y también el precioso anillo de compromiso que ostentaba un solitario de tamaño regular..

Ya no amaba a César, enamorada de Terry y sabiéndolo imposible, habiendo herido de forma irreparable a Candy, no tenía razón para seguir allí.

Tomó una hoja, escribió algo a César, llevó su maleta al carro y se fue directo al aeropuerto. Daba igual a donde fuera. Nueva York ya nunca sería su hogar.

* * *

-Me quedé con el corazón hecho añicos cuando oí el auto arrancar. No solo era el dolor de pensar que Terry pudiera hacerme algo así... Ella era como mi hermana... -murmuró Candy delante de Stear, su mejor amigo de la infancia, adolescencia, juventud..

Él la miraba con la misma expresión de entendimiento. Habían quedado de verse después de ocho meses de no saber uno del otro. Vaya que hacer un viaje de sanidad espiritual de cuatro meses lo tenía desconectado de todo y más si antes de eso había aceptado un contrato de trabajo en Irlanda que lo tuvo esclavizado y al borde de un colapso de nervios y estrés. En cuanto llegó a casa y conectó el ordenador, pudo ver los mil mensajes que tenía en su bandeja de entrada en su correo de _latinmail_. El 60% eran de ella.

- Qué dijo Terry? -le preguntó al fin. En su interior no cabía del asombro, pensaba que el tipo era excelente, de esos por los que se mete las manos al fuego por él. Atractivo, si, pero nunca de esos que se la creen irresistibles y andan engatusando a cualquier chica. ¿Acaso no se tardó dos años en decirle que le gustaba de un modo directo? Se había visto super lento.

Candy lo miró. No se veía más que pesar en sus ojos.

- No dijo nada. Llegó a la casa después de las 2 de la mañana. Yo estaba en una crisis y lo único que quería era que me dijera que era un ardid de ella.. Que me dijera que Susana lo había planeado porque no quería verme feliz y menos ya que supo que yo esperaba un hijo. Todas las cosas que ella quería y no tenía.

- Pero eso nada mas? Llegó como si nada? Te vio llorando y no te calmó? -la expresión de Stear parecía la misma, pero no la intensidad de su mirada. Se estaba enfadando en serio.

- Hizo algo peor. Cogió una maleta y comenzó a agarrar ropa sin verla realmente. Cuando le pregunté que si qué estaba haciendo, me dijo que se iba de viaje.

- Imbécil! -espetó con violencia, tal así que Candy se sobresaltó un poco, entonces él trató de serenarse. Fue notorio para Candy que le estaba costando demasiado.

- Pero no se fue con ella... Por lo menos eso supe.

- Eso da igual, te dejó sola, sin una explicación...! -le dieron ganas de ponerse de pie e ir a agarrar a alguien a patadas. Stear lo hubiera hecho solamente por ella, que siempre la vio como la chica tierna con la que se crió.

- Pues si -admitió-. su padre me llamó la mañana siguiente para saber que había pasado. Me dijo que había oído un rumor en la oficina y que al encararlo, Terry se había puesto furioso. Le gritó a su padre que no era nadie para meterse en su vida. No se si se refirieron a Susana, pero Richard estaba alterado y nervioso. Me preguntó si yo sabía por qué Terry actuaba así. Le dije que desde el día anterior no quiso cruzar palabras conmigo. Yo.. Me puse a llorar... Estuve llorando sin control por un buen rato.. Se me había caído el teléfono y no me había dado cuenta. Richard llegó a mi casa y casi tumbó la puerta.. Me encontró cerca del baño. Yo traía el teléfono en los pies todavía. No sabes lo cercano que estuvo su abrazo al de un padre. Ni mi papá me abrazó así. Estuvo tratando de que yo me calmara y me preguntó si no había nada más que yo le quisiera decir.. Lo que fuera. -tragó saliva y exhaló un suspiro- Le dije que estaba embarazada... Se quedó frío.

Los ojos de Stear se abrieron como si fuese apremiante que siguiera. Ella lo miró, todavía se leía tristeza en su mirada.

- Richard se quedó callado por lo menos 5 minutos. Se debatía entre decirme algo o quedarse callado. Al final me dijo que Terry se había ido a Escocia. Iba a resolver unos asuntos legales pero ya no dijo más.

Y miró sin apetencia el café que tenía enfrente.

- De eso ya pasaron ocho meses Stear. No estuvo ni el día que Isabela nació. -las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Ya no del dolor devastador, solo de profunda tristeza.- Creí que me iba a volver loca. Tuve que arrendar el departamento y la casa que con tanto amor habíamos construido. No podía recurrir a mis padres y no quise ser una carga para Richard. Lo único que tenía a la mano eran esas propiedades... Me fui a vivir con una amiga un tiempo, pero ya que Isabella nació, tuve que pensar en lo que tenía qué hacer.

- Nunca te llamó?

Candy tragó con dificultad.

- Cada noche... Hasta que ya no pude soportar sus excusas. Di de baja mi numero de celular cuando me dieron de alta del hospital. De eso hace casi un mes.

- Y él sabe que arrendaste la casa?

- No. Pero seguro que su abogado sabe que los estados de cuenta de la tarjeta que me dio, ya le habrán dado una idea que no he tomado un solo dólar de ahí. Era más fácil que otros ocuparan la casa, porque si no lo hacía, me iba a ir a ese lugar a llorarle todo el tiempo. El departamento era peor... Siempre iba a pensar que lo había usado para tener otras aventuras... Me iba a martirizar tenerlo a disposición...

- Pero, y si vuelve?

- Todas las cerraduras están cambiadas. La casa tiene una barda que antes no tenía. Eliminé la valla, puse un portón. Y en el edificio del departamento, el portero sabe que se arrendó. Si vuelve no tendrá otro remedio que irse a un hotel.

- Tú... quieres que vuelva?

Ella suspiró. Su rostro reflejaba bastante amargura.

- Hace unos meses habría gritado que si.. Pero, ahora... ahora siento tanto enojo.. Estoy tan decepcionada. A veces pienso que me equivoqué tanto en escogerlo. Era el muchacho más guapo del club y se había fijado en mi!

* * *

**Regreso a 1992**

Candy se miraba en el espejo. Ya había sido la décima vez esa tarde. Annie le dijo que el muchacho guapo llegaba después de las 4 a la casa porque ya habían coincidido en otras ocasiones. Se miró la ropa, unos jeans azul marino, una blusa de tirantes amplios que le quedaba ceñida pero se miraba tan casual que no iba a pensar que era para llamar su atención. Lo único que no le gustaba eran sus zapatos. No usaba tenis regularmente, pero los había escogido por comodidad, lo único que eran muy poco femeninos, demasiado toscos, quizá un poco masculinos.. Bendita barata de fin de año!

Trató de fingir tranquilidad y se dejó caer en un sofá de la sala. Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa. Comenzó a girar su cabeza en círculos y de ahí a un lado y a otro, seguidamente estiró los brazos, sintió el tronar de sus nudillos.

Sabía que era demasiado temprano para jugar, pero quería estar lista. Toda la noche al cerrar los ojos podía ver su sonrisa y la mirada cristalina de sus ojos. Quizá había sido una broma suya el verse al día siguiente, pero en dado caso que no fuera así, iba a aprovechar la oportunidad.

Qué de malo había? El muchacho podía ser, en el peor de los casos, el recuerdo de un adonis de carne y hueso a menos de 2" de ella... Sería un recuerdo para enmarcar. Y si acaso tenía un poco más de suerte podía ser el amigo que invitara a todos los eventos para presumir semejante especimen y hacer que todas las muchachas se llenaran de envidia; pero, si era honesta, lo que más le gustaría sería llamar su atención, el muchacho le había gustado demasiado... La había hecho portarse como tonta, pero definitivamente había trastocado muchas fibras.

Después de años de pensar lo que sería que alguien le gustara realmente y el día menos pensado se le aparece.

y ahora estaba como tonta, esperándolo en la sala, preguntándose si iba a llegar o no.

Sintiendo que no podía quedarse quieta un momento más, se puso de pie, caminó hacia la entrada y abrió de modo violento la puerta que daba a la calle, con sus ojos apenas entreabiertos; al abrirlos su sorpresa fue mayúscula: él estaba ahí, separados apenas por unas pulgadas su nariz y la de él, las cuales casi se tocaban debido a la altura del escalón de entrada. Se le fue el aire y casi estuvo a punto de soltar un grito, trastabillando levemente de la pura impresión. Debía agradecer la altura desproporcionada del escalón en otro momento, pero en ese, lo único que pudo fue sentir en una milésima de segundo que se le iba a ir de espaldas. Hubiese sido cómico ver las caras de ambos, ella con sus ojos como platos y él también sorprendido en extremo. Se dio cuenta de que ella había perdido el equilibrio y la tomó velozmente de la cintura en un movimiento rápido y certero. Oh Dios Santo, quien la hubiera preparado para ese abrazo en ese momento! Se podía ver el reflejo suyo en los ojos de él mientras sus pupilas se dilataban y sus ojos cambiaban por completo de expresión.

Pues bien, ella casi se cae, él la salva de la caída... correcto.. correcto.. entonces, ¿por qué si ya había evitado tan notoria caída y ella ya estaba bien, no la soltaba?

Candy comenzó a sentir que los colores se le iban a la cara de un modo violento e inevitable. Si su tía no estuviera viendo su programa favorito y Annie no estuviera en su siesta de 2 horas junto con la abuela, habrían visto semejante espectáculo. Se habrían dado cuenta de que el vecino en cuestión no la soltaba y que ella estaba por completo sin poder moverse. Sus ojos se miraban sin siquiera parpadear, pero estaba tan colorada que comenzó a sentirse la más idiota del mundo. Dicho esto, lo siguiente que pudo ver fue su sonrisa. (Volvemos a esa sonrisa que le debilitaba las rodillas y la hacía sentirse como la completa inexperta muchachita que era. Fuera el glamour, también toda idea que siempre tuvo de que allí ella era la grande).

Ella, que desde los 13 años se había vuelto aficionada a la poesía y era de las que se comía las novelas de Corín Tellado, de Barbara Cartland, y que de ahí tuvo las revelaciones de unas cuantas otras (tipo triple equis) de su hermana Paty. Ella que se ponía a dar consejos a sus amigas del equipo de voleibol, argumentando los hallazgos resumidos en sus novelas.

Allí no se sentía grande, allí era la indefensa chica que realmente era, la chica que nunca había tenido novio, que se seguía vistiendo con las galas de una preadolescente las cuales evitaban a todas luces manifestar que ya tenía el vislumbre de algunas curvas.

Allí era la chica que fingió tener "casi" 16 años cuando apenas en noviembre había cumplido 15 y estaba envuelta en el abrazo de un joven mayor que ella, que olía abrumadoramente bien, que la miraba sin bajar la vista y le sonreía como si ella fuese la única chica del universo. O alguien la ayudaba o le iba a dar un síncope.

* * *

A todos, no se ni que decirles. Me da risa, nervio, vergüenza y desespero.. pero el cap 3 ya está aquí a pesar de que TODO me estaba saliendo mal al punto de no poderlo subir. Ni que decir que tantas cosas me pasaron, pero cuando leía sus reviews la nube gris que estaba por encima de mi cabeza se disipó un poco. Me dan ánimo que lean lo que escribo, pero más que lo comenten. Gracias.

_**AnaEdith**_


	4. El regreso de Terry

- ...me vine de Escocia, busqué donde vivir y eso es todo, por eso estoy aquí.

- Hermano, la cagaste..

Los ojos azules del interlocutor se clavaron en el tipo medianamente alto de cabello castaño y ojos cafés que sostenía una copa y lo veía con burla.

- No necesito tus sermones, esta bien? Suficiente tengo con los de Richard y otro tanto con los de mi madre.

- Es que piensalo, ir sin mas a verte con esa golfa teniendo a Candice embarazada... Es un milagro que tu suegro no te haya ido a buscar para por lo menos partirte todo lo que tienes por jeta.

- Se puede saber de donde estas sacando esas palabras? Qué significa "jeta"?

- La cara!

- Dile a Dolores que ya no te dé clases de español, por favor. Te está enseñando solo sandeces.

- Dime lo que quieras... está en el diccionario! Y, cuando le vas a decir a Candice que estas en la ciudad?

- Ya te dije que no sé!

- Tú crees que vas a pasar inadvertido mucho tiempo? El día menos pensado te van a sacar una foto y la van a publicar mínimamente en el New York Times... No puedes pasarte la vida encerrado!

- Llevo tres meses así, no es cierto? De igual modo me puedo esperar otros tres mas!

- Vas a parecer de esas mini-lagartijas blancas que se paseaban en el hotel de Los Cabos.. Ya pareces cadáver.

- Neil!

- Es que no entiendo. Tienes a tu mujer en un edificio de mala muerte en Queens, tu casa y departamento invadidos, ya nació tu hijo hace como tres semanas, no sé que diablos estas esperando.

- Ella va a solicitar el divorcio, yo lo sé.

- Pero para qué quieres el divorcio!? Yo sé que si te dispones ella puede perdonarte, ni que te hubieras acostado con aquella!

- Me estás dando dolor de cabeza! Callate ya!

- Puedes odiarme por decirte ésto, pero eres humano Terrence, se te fueron las cabras al monte por una ocasión, es todo. Estas flagelandote y a ella seguro que también. Qué ganas con divorciarte? Yo te voy a decir qué pierdes: en primero una esposa que ha sido ejemplar. En segundo, un hijo o hija, qué se yo que haya tenido y la oportunidad de verlo crecer y formar parte de su vida. En tercero, vas a perder la herencia de tus abuelos aristócratas.. Y te digo el cuarto? Tu felicidad. Así de sencillo. Aunque tu felicidad debería ser lo primero, parece que es lo último para ti ahora. O dime, vas a ser feliz el día que ella se encuentre a un tipo que la enamore, que reconstruya los pedazos que tú le dejaste por vida? En serio que no tienes madre!

Terrence deseó con todas sus fuerzas darle un derechazo al tipo que durante los últimos cinco años se hacía llamar su amigo. En la Universidad apenas se toleraban, pero después de ocho tragos de whisky hasta los recelos se le iban al suelo. Se lo había topado en Los cabos, un lugar turístico de México hacía seis años y desde entonces se dio cuenta que no era tan pusilanime como creía. Un encuentro en Chicago cinco años atrás y comenzaron a charlar sobre política.. Increíblemente opinaban casi igual.

- Con mi madre no te metas!

- No entiendes nada, ¿verdad? Solo una cosa más te voy a preguntar: ¿quieres a Candice? De tu respuesta dependerá tu felicidad.

El castaño solo echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Estaba hastiado de todo, incluyendo de sí mismo. Hubiera querido decir que lo de Susana fue algo momentáneo o impulsivo, pero de sobra sabía que hizo cosas que no debió.

* * *

- Te dejo Stear.. Chelsea no tiene mucha paciencia con los bebés e Isabella no tiene paciencia tampoco con ella.

- Te acerco a tu casa?

- No será bueno que vean un coche como el tuyo por allá. No es un barrio muy seguro.

- Eso quiere decir que tu apariencia es para despistar?

Candice entornó los ojos. Si, se veía pésimamente, pero ya había conseguido algunas entrevistas de trabajo y no creía tener que vivir en ese sitio mucho tiempo. Iba en algún momento a usar su ropa fina, las zapatillas que tenía abandonadas. De algo servía haber tenido un buen status antes y que Terry le comprara solamente cosas caras. No iba a parecer pordiosera en esa empresa de construcción. Gracias a Paty que su marido tenía buenas relaciones de trabajo con otras empresas que en nada tenían que ver con los Grandchester.

Pensar que cuando paty tenía 20 años se había encaprichado con su amigo Stear, que era cuatro años más chico que ella y un año y medio mayor que Candy.

Menos mal que se había topado con Thomas antes de que Stear se volviera una obsesión para ella. Pero por muy poco...

- Vas a tu departamento, y de ahí, qué harás?

Candy lo miró con una expresión seria, con algo de pesar si acaso.

- Voy a hablar con Richard. Voy a solicitar el divorcio. No tiene caso Stear, si a Terry yo le hubiera importado, siquiera me habría dado una explicación. A veces pienso que albergo alguna esperanza, pero no. Quizá lo nuestro iba a acabar tarde que temprano. Yo no soy una mártir... No podría más.

Stear la miraba con ternura, pero también la admiraba. Sufrir semejante calvario por culpa de un tipo que siempre creyó honorable, pero que había resultado ser solo un patán! Qué sorpresas daba la vida!

Por insistencia de ella no la llevó a su casa, así que llegó a su departamento e hizo lo que siempre solía hacer: encender la computadora y abrir su correo electrónico. Entre sus múltiples mensajes que todavía tenía por leer estaba uno que le intrigó... Lo abrió y se quiso caer de espaldas. Era una foto de Susana.. Estaba a todas luces embarazada. Muy embarazada..

* * *

**Regreso a 1992**

El ladrido de coqueta pasando con arbitrariedad por un lado de ambos los sacó del abrazo. Una perra samoyedo de dos años que la tía de Candy amaba casi del mismo modo que a sus hijos: Annie de casi 14, Jimmy de 12 y Daniela de 10.

(La tía se había quedado viuda a la edad de 32 años, cuando Daniela tenía solo 3 años. En ese momento todavía era bastante atractiva y ni que decir bonita, pero no quiso rehacer su vida con ningún hombre. 7 años habían pasado y muchas depresiones con ellos y ahora aunque era autosuficiente, se había descuidado en su aspecto, subiendo demasiado de peso.)

- Estas bien? -lo oyó preguntar. ¿De que hablaba?

- Coqueta... -reaccionó ella, abriendo sus ojos con preocupación- Coqueta se ha ido a la calle y me mata mi tía si se la lleva alguna camioneta de control animal..

Salieron de la casa gritándole a coqueta que se había echado a la carrera detrás de un camión repartidor.

- Carajo! -maldijo. Coqueta siempre se escapaba. Debía de haberla dejado en el patio cerrado de la casa.. Olvidaron atrancar la puerta. Dany siempre la dejaba entreabierta.

Se tuvieron que valer de varias artimañas para alcanzarla y poderla tomar del collar. La agilidad de Albert y la fuerza de sus manos alcanzaron someter la algarabía de la traviesa mascota.

- No traigo la correa -masculló ella. Llevarla así iba a ser muy complicado. Pero él no se notaba contrariado, al contrario, se veía bastante divertido. Sus mejillas se notaban ligeramente sonrosadas por la carrera, sus ojos brillaban y se hacían los pequeñitos hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

- No pasa nada... -contestó él- no se me irá de las manos, no te preocupes.

- Si mi tía no la quisiera tanto como quiere a mis primos... No me quiero arriesgar a que me de una zurra como cuando tenía 6 años!

- ¿Te daba de nalgadas muy de seguido? -preguntó él divertido.- No pareces una chica muy traviesa.

- Traviesa... Traviesa... -y luego cayó en cuenta- pues si, si fui demasiado traviesa de niña, pero yo diría que algo muy normal. Nada como incendiar la cochera o esas cosas, pero sí me gustaba hacer cosas arriesgadas.

- Arriesgadas cómo?

- Pues, subirme a la rejilla de la casa para acceder a mi cuarto o escaparme de él cuando mamá me dejaba castigada. Cosas así.

- Entonces eres una rebelde...

- Me escapé solo dos pares de veces. De ahí mi mamá tuvo que considerar eliminar la rejilla. No digo que soy rebelde, pero me gusta mi libertad.

- Muy interesante... Muy interesante...

Ella tuvo que voltear a verlo. ¿Estaba burlándose de ella? Sus ojos no tenían ningún rastro de burla, quizá algo de curiosidad.

- Entonces, para ti puede ser interesante una niña que se sale de su casa?

- Quizá si te digo que yo jamás hice algo así… creo que la peor travesura que hice fue robarle unos caramelos a mi abuela… y me parece que ella los dejó ahí a propósito.. supongo que siempre me consideraron muy formal.

- ¿Podría ser indiscreción preguntarte cuantos años tienes?

- No, tengo 22.. y.. yo quería preguntarte otra cosa..

- Tú dirás..

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Candy sintió que los colores se le iban al rostro después de un par de segundos. Recordó haberlo llamado Albert el día anterior y desde luego que él no se lo había dicho. Había cometido un error.

- Mi nombre es Candice, aunque todo mundo me llama por su diminutivo: Candy.

- ¿Y tú como prefieres que te llamen?

- Creo que Candy está bien.. pero en algún momento me voy a sentir una niña si me si me siguen llamando así.

- ¿Tienes un problema con tu edad?

- Creo que el típico de todas… a veces me tratan como niña pequeña y yo me siento demasiado asfixiada cuando eso pasa, la escuela es un fastidio. Si me preguntas te diré que todas mis amigas pasan por lo mismo.- ¡Bravo! ¡No le había referido que ella lo llamara por su nombre el día anterior! Una vergüenza menos.

- Me estás volviendo a intrigar… ¿tienes hermanos mayores?

- Soy la más pequeña de mi casa…

- Eso pensé. -dijo con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Soy un cliché, acaso?

Él enarcó una ceja. ¿Cuándo había oído a una adolescente usar esa expresión? Nunca. Definitivamente nunca.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que si por ser la más pequeña de mi casa voy a representar la chica rebelde que tiene hambre de libertad, a la que sus hermanos, padres y amigos celan y que no quieren ver crecer. –contestó, deteniéndose en el camino. Él también se detuvo. ¡Qué osadía de esa chiquilla!

- ¿Te molesta?

- Te puedo decir que no me hace feliz. –y volvieron a caminar mientras ella contestaba.

- Pero me acabas de decir que en algún momento el diminutivo de tu nombre te va a hacer sentir que eres una niña.

- Te dije que mi nombre es Candice y que Candy me resulta demasiado infantil, o eso traté. Soy una chica muy bien portada, tengo buenas notas en la escuela, hago deporte, tengo muy buenos amigos. No soy una chica rebelde, aunque tampoco me gusta que me digan niña. Y otra cosa, mis padres no me celan. Creo que mi único problema con ellos es que quieren que tenga más vida social, por eso se inscribieron en el club.

- ¿Quieres decir con ello que quieren que madurez antes de tiempo?

- Quiero decir que ellos saben que no es correcto sobreprotegerme, quieren que tenga mayores opciones, que tenga un criterio más amplio, que no me encierre en una burbuja y sea infantil. Eso mismo quiero yo. Con lo único que tengo problema es con la ropa… he crecido más de lo que ellos esperaban y la ropa que tengo se ve demasiado pequeña, lo único que mis padres tienen poco tiempo para acompañarme a hacer las compras y yo soy muy quisquillosa con esas cosas, no me gusta apresurarme solamente por gastar.

- ¿Y quién te trata como niña entonces?

- ¿Tengo que decirlo? Mis tíos, mis maestros, mi abuela paterna, mi hermana Paty, los chicos de mi calle…

- ¿Algún muchacho?

Ella lo miró, quedándose sin palabras. Bingo!

- Espero que no. Sería pésimo. –contestó al fin.

- Así es, creo que sería pésimo. –y él fijó sus ojos en una de las aceras de la calle- Bien Srita. Candice, creo que será mejor que le traigas la correa –aconsejó. Ya estaban a pocos metros de la casa.- Coqueta tiene deseos de correr un rato. Será bueno brindarle ese tipo de actividad.

- ¿Y la clase de baloncesto?

- Creo que nos hace falta calentar un poco antes… una buena carrera sería estupenda.

Genial! No solo tenía que echarle en cara uno de sus complejos con la edad, aparte tenía que lucir sudorosa, agitada, pegajosa y después de una carrera de ese tipo, seguramente sin fuerza para ser una buena contendiente (sin contar que el cabello se le iba a esponjar más, eso pasaba cada vez que le daba por correr). Estaba bien, fuera todo glamour y deseo de impresionarlo, ya con una imagen de esas seguramente habría perdido.

- Deja se la pido a mi tía –contestó resignada, entrando a la casa y buscando lo que él le había pedido.

Él mientras tanto, la miraba entrar a la casa, sin poder evitar de nuevo admirar sus estilizadas y largas piernas, enfundadas en un jean que le quedaba algo entallado; su trasero también era de admirar, de un tamaño perfecto y curvatura de miedo, seguramente las minifaldas le lucirían fenomenal. La blusa de tirantes no mostraba menos sugerentemente sus curvas. Lo único que le hacía pensar que no estaba tratando de impresionarlo eran esos espantosos tenis.. madre mía, eran verdaderamente feos.

Esa chica le estaba pareciendo mucho más que interesante. Tenía que saber que todo lo que le dijo no era una pose solamente. Se iba a ir al día siguiente, así que debía aprovechar todas las oportunidades esa tarde y quizá, solo quizá, conseguir algo más que una sonrisa de gratitud al despedirse, su número de teléfono sería mucho más conveniente. Pues bien, srita. Candice, habías llamado la atención de él desde ese día, ya verían que tanto lo seguirías haciendo cuando llegara a finalizar.

* * *

Muchas gracias por seguir este fic, me emociona cada vez que puedo leer sus reviews. Como se han dado cuenta, ni Terry ni Albert han definido todas sus intenciones con Candy, El primero, parece haber tenido sus razones para irse, aunque suenen demasiado vagas. El segundo apenas está comenzando a mostrar interés en una chica que es varios años menor que él. Siganme escribiendo para saber que tal les ha estado pareciendo, yo tomo en cuenta cada review y cada PM (private message) que ustedes me envían.

**Mis agradecimientos a Clau Ardley, Florcita, derby, Lady Blue, Friditas, a mi amiga CandyFan72, Laura GrandChester, maria1972, sayuri1707, clauseri, darby, Marce, yuukychan, Guest, Lu de Andrew por cada uno de sus reviews. **

**SALUDOS, BESOS Y BENDICIONES DESDE MÉXICO.**

_***AnaEdith***_


	5. Querido diario

Una llamada, dos o tres favores y esperar. Eso tuvo que hacer Stear. La foto en su correo electrónico la mandaba una amiga de Candy al darse cuenta de que ella había cerrado su cuenta de correo electrónico apenas un par de días atrás. Susana estaba en Chicago una vez más, en casa de una tía y curiosamente Margaret todavía vivía por la misma calle, encima de la cochera de la casa de sus padres en una imitación de apartamento que medía 6mt de ancho x 5mt de fondo y 3½mt de alto, un verdadero refugio de ratones, amén que tenía baño propio!

Vio a Susana de casualidad mientras se disponía a usar la nueva cámara que su novio le había regalado debido a su cumpleaños. La foto salió perfecta, el ángulo, la luz, la rotación del lente, dos pequeños pajarillos armando un nido se desenfocaron en cuanto la susodicha se atrevió a pasar y había sido captada con un abultado vientre y una mirada de idiota que no podía con ella.

No sabía por qué le había fastidiado tanto esa tipa, siempre con su pose de modelo, contoneándose a pesar de tener como quince años en aquel entonces. El día que le dijeron que se mudaba con sus padres casi se puso a festejar. Petulante y engreída, no supo como fue que Candy la acogió como su amiga, si apenas había durado un par de años conociéndola. Pero Candy siempre había sido así, defensora de los desprotegidos, siempre creía que la gente podía ser mejor de lo que era. En parte romántica, en parte madura.. creo que esas cosas no congeniaban entre si, pero ella lograba hacerlo funcionar.

Leía mucho, se creía la mayoría de las cosas que le decían (bueno, ¿cómo no? Si nadie nunca la había decepcionado), su vocabulario era como de gente mayor, aparentaba ser sensata en todo, sobre todo en los deportes. Su cabecita fría la hacía distinguirse en los equipos por ser muy buena estratega. Candy era todo un caso. Tratándose de cosas prácticas era medida, organizada y propia. Tratándose de lo emocional era romántica, soñadora y crédula. Ya casi creía Margaret que tenía un trastorno de personalidad.

Pues bien. Sabía que Candy y Susana seguían siendo amigas, sobretodo porque al regresar Susana un par de años atrás a residir en Chicago, las había visto juntas un par de veces. La foto había salido fenomenal, así que tragándose su orgullo y sabiendo que Candy era una detallista incorregible, le fascinaría darle esa foto de regalo a Susana, pese a la cara de medio idiota que tenía. Era la cara de la felicidad por esperar a un hijo seguramente. Rogaba a Dios que ella nunca pusiera una cara así jamás. Hasta estaba considerando usar un nuevo invento llamado Botox que Elizabeth Taylor usaba en esas fechas (¿o era Liza Minelli?, daba igual). Bueno, aunque decían que lo usaban para evitar sudoración en las axilas, creían que su efecto anti-espasmódico-tensor podía servir para otros usos (Gracias Joshua, eras el mejor novio del mundo, tú y tus revistas científicas que te gustaba leer en voz alta! Algo tenía que haber aprendido de ellas).

Pues el mensaje por correo electrónico no llegó a su destinatario, llegándole un mensaje de "failure" apenas unos minutos después. ¿Qué? ¿Su amiga ya había perdido su correo? Debía pedirle que pagara la suscripción anual y así no tuviera tales contratiempos. Era una lata estar reactivando las cuentas. Pues, ¿qué quedaba? Buscar un "to forward" con la dirección de algún amigo que ella conociera y así dio con Stear.. el alto, pelinegro, que usaba lentes estilo Ray Ban que en su caso tenían aumento. Se veía tan atractivo con ellos, como si fuese un chico rebelde, en lugar de un nerd consumado.

Era amigo de Candy casi desde el kindergarten, bueno, Candy estaba en el pre-kindergarten, él ya estaba inscrito en the Elementary school en 1er. grado. El típico amigo que te curaba las heridas con saliva y un beso en la mejilla. ¿Quien iba a pensar que al crecer se iba a convertir en un muchacho bastante guapo?

Pues bien, se decidió. Iba a enviarle a él la foto. Quizá Stear supiera como contactarla y después de eso lo olvidó, hasta que recibió una llamada del susodicho. ¿Quién le dio el teléfono? Ni idea. Pero le había llamado para saber de donde y cuando era esa foto, si Susana seguía en ese lugar, si sabía si estaba casada o no, si la habían visto con alguna pareja. ¿Quién creían que era ella? ¿Una agente del FBI o de la CIA?

Demasiadas preguntas, demasiadas interrogantes, hasta que se puso a pensar que seguro lo que se tramaba ese hombre era algo serio. ¿Y si Candy era la que quería saber? Pues bien, iba a ponerse a hornear un paquete de galletas preformadas del supermercado (de esos que explotan cuando uno los desenrolla) e iba a ir con su sonrisa hipócrita a la casa de la tía de la odiosa de Susana. Un favor a Stear no se le podía negar, pero si Candy estaba detrás de esto, mucho menos.

* * *

**Regreso a 1992**

Querido diario… que nefasto!

Odiaba a su maestra de literatura.. les había pedido a toda la clase que elaborara un diario. Que redactaran en él todo lo que les pasara durante un mes. Después, ella iba a leer todas sus cosas para saber la habilidad que tenían para comunicarse de modo escrito, si en ellos había emociones, si se trasmitían ideas y sentimientos. ¿Qué iba a escribir?

Durante el último mes solo tenía una sola cosa en mente: la preciosa sonrisa de un rubio de ojos azules que le había quitado el sueño, las ganas de comer, los suspiros, le había producido un ansia por llenar todas las libretas de corazones e iniciales con su nombre y el de ella. TODO EL MES!

Ah, y si le preguntaban, ya sabía birlar, aunque le había costado todo el autocontrol de su existencia. Tuvo que dominar el deseo de salir corriendo a darse una ducha antes de comenzar a jugar y si no lo hizo fue porque él le recordó que los músculos se enfriaban e iba a ser tarea de nunca acabar. Tuvo que hacerse la fría y tonta cuando le pasaba a centímetros de la espalda, cuando rozaba con sus brazos los de ella.. sobretodo porque el tipo no olía sino a desodorante y a loción de afeitar. Ni el sudor le olía mal!

Había sido una tortura que la había dejado cuatro noches sin dormir. Parecía drogada, Con decir que cuando llegó a la fiesta del club traía semejante cara de idiota que más de 10 se rieron de ella.

Pero eso sí, se veía regia con el palaso de su hermana, con su derriere bien formado, las caderas ligeramente pronunciadas, la cintura estrecha y el cabello cayéndole en cascada el cual servía para tapar el pronunciado escote de la espalda. Un palaso muy, muy sexy, valga decir.

No se atrevió a decir que era de "doña" después de que a lo menos una docena de muchachos la estuvieron rondando toda la noche.

Su hermana Paty fue la que la sacaba de vez en cuando de su estupor. La primera vez que lo hizo esa noche fue para dedicarse a criticar a una chica de unos 20 años que bailaba como zombi, al estilo Michael Jackson con su canción "thriller" que era éxito de los 80´s.

La segunda de las veces fue para casi comerse viva a una tipa por la micro-falda que llevaba. Se le notaban hasta las anginas desde esa perspectiva.

La tercera.. fue para advertirla de las miradas de un par de muchachos al fondo del salón.

Y la cuarta fue para decirle que uno de los muchachos que la habían estado mirando iba caminando con paso decidido hacia ella. Entonces volteó.

Era un castaño, de buena estatura y cabello largo enfundado en un par de jeans y una camisa de botones color azul. Paty hizo notar que la camisa era del mismo azul que los ojos del muchacho, pero Candy se volteó para otro lado y lo ignoró. En menos de un minuto el muchacho en cuestión llegó hasta donde ella estaba y trató de llamar su atención. Su saludo fue como un eco lejano para Candy, pero hasta en eso tuvo que intervenir su hermana que le dio un codazo y después casi le propina un pisotón.

Candy abrió los ojos casi enfurecida y la que terminó saludando al muchacho en primera instancia fue Paty. Tal hecho hizo que Candy volteara hacia él con una sonrisa tan ensayada que casi pareció genuina.

El muchacho quería saber si le interesaba bailar con él y aunque su primera reacción había sido negarse, la mirada de advertencia de Paty se lo impidió.

Bailó con el muchacho en cuestión, pero su platica fueron solo monosílabos como toda respuesta. El muchacho pareció indignarse, pero pese a todo, en un momento del baile comenzó a mostrarse indiferente y ya no quiso preguntarle nada.

La pieza acabó, la regresó a su silla y le dio las gracias sin mirarla a los ojos, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que sacarla a bailar había sido todo un error.

- Idiota! –le había espetado Paty a Candy ya que el muchacho se fue. - ¿Sabes quién es él? Ese muchacho a quien te esforzaste en ignorar es el hijo del dueño del club. No tengo que decirte que NUNCA viene a las reuniones de este tipo, y la mayor parte de la noche se estuvo espantando a toda una multitud de muchachas que han querido bailar con él. Y, ¿a quien invita a bailar? A la más idiota niñita que se da aires de grandeza y se dedica a poner cara de circunstancias cuando está a menos de 30 centímetros de su cara. De verdad que eres idiota!

Es un hecho, cuando Paty se dirigía a Candy para ofenderla, su palabra favorita era "idiota". Se la dijo cuando "accidentalmente" le manchó el mejor vestido que tenía, cuando no supo echarle una mentira a su novio de que "estaba enferma" cuando en realidad se había ido al cine con su exnovio. Cuando le dejó caer agua a la secadora del cabello y la misma casi explotó, cuando echó a perder el tacón de sus mejores zapatillas por casi caerse con ellas en una fiesta de la escuela. Sí, cuando Paty quería ofenderla le decía simplemente que era una idiota.

Pues bien que la reunión del club para Candy había sido un total fracaso. Solamente podía pensar en unos labios carnosos que le habían sonreído toda la noche anterior. Solo con eso volvía a la cara idiotizada que Paty tanto le reclamó toda la noche haber puesto.

Candy no sabía si pronto iba a poder ver al muchacho, porque debido a que su madre se enteró que para Candy la reunión había sido una ocasión infructuosa (que no se había puesto a platicar con nadie aparte de su hermana, que ignoró a todos los muchachos y muchachas que quisieron acercarse a ella), no era necesario decir que no la tenía nada contenta. Debido a eso, ni salidas ni permisos iban a ser dados muy fácilmente y ella ya no podía pedir que su tía Elroy la apoyara, porque para ello iba a tener que confesar que su razón para querer ir a su casa era un rubio que vivía enfrente. Un rubio que era siete años mayor que ella, que estudiaba ingeniería y que era tan guapo y educado que seguro iba a terminar enamorada de él.

Así que en un mes… nada había pasado aparte de pensar en él!

Inclusive ese día, después de que se coronó como vencedora por segunda ocasión encestando la canasta, él parecía querer decirle algo, quizá preguntarle algo, pero entonces salió la preciosa de su abuela y arruinó todo.

Le dijo que tenía una llamada de su madre y a causa de eso, Albert se despidió con una sonrisa; sabiendo Candy que la llamada de su madre no era de un par de minutos sino que seguro iba a ser por muchos más (sobre todo porque estaba preocupada de que llegara temprano a casa y que no se desvelara para que no le salieran ojeras y quien sabe cuantas cosas más), ni siquiera se atrevió a insinuar que continuaran después de la llamada.

Nefasta era la palabra que definía completamente su situación de todo ese mes. Y lo peor era que seguro le iban a bajar varios puntos por entregar un diario que no tenía casi nada escrito. Tampoco iba a andar revelando que todos sus pensamientos eran sobre él y menos si se ponían a leerlo en público!

Quizá lo único que podía haber escrito era que por fin su madre se dio el tiempo de comprarle ropa y desde luego que unos tenis nuevos. Iba a tirar los armatostes que tenía y por fin iba a lucir unas zapatillas deportivas que por su línea y tamaño hacían que sus pantorrillas no se vieran para nada delgadas.

Así, con su cuaderno en mano y otros tantos libros que debía llevar, salió de casa para tomar el autobús escolar y lo que menos imaginó al bajarse frente a su escuela, fue que cruzando la calle se iba a topar con alguien que estaba cruzado de piernas sobre un coche a todas luces carísimo y que le iba a estar sonriendo de tal modo que ella sintió que se iba para atrás.

* * *

Esta es la segunda entrega por el día de hoy. Nos seguimos leyendo en esta semana si Dios quiere. Bendiciones y besos!

_***AnaEdith***_


	6. Era Anthony

Candy entró al departamento que ocupaba desde hacía casi ocho meses. Su amiga Chelsea era una chica simpática que había conocido en el gimnasio y que en su momento el pensar en vivir con ella fue su mejor opción; no sabía que viviría en esa área de Nueva York, solo que era la mejor amiga del instructor y seguro que eso le condonaba de pagar las altas sumas que costaba la inscripción al mismo.

Si alguien osaba buscarla, jamás pensaría que su residencia sería allí, en un barrio de clase media, pero que resultaba no muy seguro para las pretensiones de quien manejaba un Mercedes y vestía de pies a cabeza de Armani: Stear.

Apenas si recordaba cómo fue que fue a parar a ese lugar. En su afán por finiquitar todo, dio de baja suscripciones al club, al gimnasio, a casi todo lo que le cobrara mensual, semestral y/o anualmente que fuera innecesario. Fue a despedirse de Orestes para darle las gracias y decirle que quizá más adelante renovara la suscripción semestral, pero que ya contaba con dos meses de embarazo y que el médico le recomendó tomar las cosas con mucha, mucha calma debido a que su bebé era producto valioso: único embarazo, después de cinco años, en los cuales no había usado ningún método anticonceptivo. Estando ahí fue que sintió que la visión se le comenzaba a nublar y entre varias de las chicas que hacían la rutina en ese momento, la ayudaron a sentarse y estuvieron a su lado hasta que ella se sintió mejor. Entre ellas estaba Chelsea.

Había sido la única que de manera constante había sido amable con ella en los meses anteriores y cuando Susana no iba al gimnasio, era ella la que le hacía compañía y le apoyaba en los ejercicios.

Una chica linda de 23 años, que llegó a acompañarlas un par veces a tomar un café y que poco a poco se fue ganando su confianza, que le había brindado su amistad y su apoyo ya que supo que ella se había quedado sola y que, por obvias razones, estaba imposibilitada temporalmente para trabajar. Le ofreció su casa, su compañía, su hombro para que llorara y había estado con ella hasta el último minuto. Ella y su abuela cuidaban a Isabella en ese momento, por eso pudo ver a Stear.

- ¿Cómo se ha portado mi princesa? –preguntó tan solo entró y vio a su compañera que estaba con los ojos casi desorbitados del agotamiento.

- Tardaste mucho… esa niña me odia, Candice.

- ¿Mi preciosa? Si solo se la pasa dormida… exageras Chelsea.

- Solo bastó que pusieras un pie en la calle para que comenzara a llorar.. La cargué, la mecí, le dí un biberón que no se quiso tomar, inclusive escupía el chupete. Revisé que su pañal estuviera bien, le examiné por si no tenía calor o frio o sueño.. estoy agotada! Apenas hace media hora que se puso a dormir. Ella y mi abuela cayeron rendidas.

- Va a ser difícil cuando entre a trabajar y la tenga que tener al cuidado de una nana o definitivamente en una guardería. Me fui por dos horas y media y ya sentía que mi corazón estaba desfalleciendo.

- ¿Cuando tienes la entrevista en la constructora?

- Mañana a las 11 de la mañana.

- Espero que para entonces ya tengan listo tu coche.. no te veo subiendo al autobús antes de las 9 de la mañana, terminarás hecha un piltrafa de aquí a que llegues allá.

- ¿Muy notorio? Stear se rió de mi apariencia, no sé como no salió corriendo cuando me vio. –y suspiró- Yo también espero que para entonces esté listo y me ahorre la hora y media del autobús.

- Va a ser un gran cambio, ¿no es así? De un Jaguar a un Sentra…

- No añoro los lujos, pero mi coche era un sueño… lo he extrañado mucho todos estos meses, pero tú sabes bien que no es un auto para este vecindario.

- Lo sé… quizá mudarte conmigo no fue una de tus mejores alternativas.

- Has sido una gran amiga, Chelsea… he tenido más apoyo tuyo que de otras personas que creí que me iban a ayudar. Mi círculo de amistades era amplio, pero no genuino.

- ¿No extrañas el club? Digo, tus amigos de allí, los partidos de tenis, nadar en la piscina olímpica…

- Ni siquiera a mis vecinos! –contestó con una risilla- Aunque había un par de modelos que vivía por mi calle que eran de portada de revista…-bromeó.- Los habrías amado. Hacían una pareja muy peculiar. Lo que quizá si te puedo decir que echo de menos del club es montar a caballo. Aprendí a los 16 y me hice adicta a la sensación de libertad que produce cabalgar. Hace demasiado tiempo que no lo hago…

- Sabes Candice? El día que te mudes te voy a extrañar demasiado. –dijo con pesar.

- Yo a ti también, pero creo que será lo mejor. Yo ya he invadido tu casa, tu espacio, tu tiempo. Isa conforme crezca va a requerir muchas más atenciones. Ahora porque duerme mucho, pero en algún momento todo eso va a ir cambiando. Yo necesito hacerme dueña de mi vida, volver a sentirme con la fortaleza para ser independiente. Si no lo hago así, siempre voy a hacer uso de muletillas que me ayuden a caminar. No nací para eso.

- Yo te entiendo, pero eso no lo hace menos triste.

- Y recuerda que tú también necesitas recuperar lo que te ha quitado mi permanencia aquí. Sean quiere que vivan juntos y es justo que no haya nadie que interfiera en ello.

- Quizá es lo único que me hace sentirme un poco mejor. – y guiñó un ojo con picardía.- Sean es un amor.

- Te mereces que te ame como lo hace. Que bien que lo has aceptado.

- Y mañana para la entrevista, ¿qué te vas a poner?

- Espero que con las cosas que saqué del depósito encuentre algo que me favorezca. ¿Todavía niegas que se acentuaron mis caderas? Me siento tan inflamada todavía. –y se aplanó el vientre.- odiaré esta faja todos los días de mi vida, pero por ahora me ayuda a no sentirme tan exuberante -y se remarcó los pechos.

- Es la bendita lactancia – Chelsea se carcajeó.

Cierto. Su figura era muy diferente a la que tenía cuando supo que estaba embarazada. Tenía las curvas más pronunciadas, el busto más generoso, aunque agradecía que la faja le ayudara a remarcar la cintura. No entendía mucho de cómo trabajaba el organismo, pero seguro que era tal como una obra maestra de la ingeniería, todo en orden trabajando en común. Quería volver a ser la mujer segura de sí misma que no tenía complejos, pero por el momento le estaba costando.

Y la entrevista más segura iba a ser al día siguiente. Tenía demasiado que cavilar, pero mucho más que hacer.

La mañana inició tal como pensó: a las carreras. Alisó su cabello, se maquilló de un modo discreto. Se puso pocas joyas, el traje escogido le sentaba mucho mejor que antes, pero se sentía casi como un trozo de carne que más de uno iba a querer degustar. Eso la incomodaba, pero en lo que volvía a su talla normal, retomaba el ejercicio tal y como estaba acostumbrada e iba perdiendo inflamación, sabía que iba a estar mejor.

Se vio en el espejo que estaba en la puerta de la habitación y se sintió agradecida de que Chelsea le repitiera el favor de un día antes: cuidar a Isabella.

Lo que la hizo respirar tranquila fue el hecho de que el auto estuvo listo a primera hora de la mañana. No iba a necesitar irse en autobús.

Observó sus zapatillas, su bolso, suspiró y fingió una sonrisa. Necesitaba toda la autoestima del mundo. Iba a comenzar una etapa sola, la primera de su vida y no quería sentirse asustada.

Dio un beso suave en la cabeza de su hija, salió y se topó con la mirada de ánimo que su compañera le dio.

- Todo va a salir bien, Candice. No te preocupes.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Chelsea antes de salir y rogaba que también Patty no se hubiera equivocado. Necesitaba que el trabajo fuera bueno, con prestaciones, con seguro médico, era el primer empleo serio de su vida e iba a necesitar hacerlo bien. El sueldo podía negociarse en tanto estuvieran arrendadas las propiedades de Terry y de ella. Chasqueó la boca. Se había prometido pasar aunque fuese un día entero sin pensar en él y sin sentirse miserablemente desilusionada. Todavía dolía, pero era mayor la decepción que ningún otro sentimiento, así que sacudió su cabeza y entrando en el auto se dispuso a encenderlo y coger la marcha.

Manejó sin prisas, sabiendo que el distrito de Long Island no estaba demasiado lejos. Quizá cuando todo pasara podía pensar en una propiedad en ese lugar, pero no estaba entre sus prioridades. Quizá lo mejor era volver a Chicago, pero se iba a sentir una fracasada, sobre todo porque Paty ostentaba un matrimonio perfecto, con sus dos hijas pequeñas, con su trabajo de ensueño y los múltiples contactos de su marido. Aparte de que Candy necesitaba saber que podía hacer su vida allí, quizá retomar sus estudios en algún momento, volver a pensar en cultivar amistades, vivir una vida sin ser un lastre para nadie.

Y,en ese instante, rogaba salir a tomar una copa una noche de esas, pero en su situación con una nena lactante, iba a ser muy improbable. Extrañaba a Annie, extrañaba a sus amigas del club de Chicago. Inclusive extrañaba a su madre, aunque cada vez que hablaba con ella por teléfono le decía las mismas cosas. Extrañaba a su tía Elroy de manera casi, casi insoportable. Era demasiado buena con ella y la había apoyado de muchas maneras antes, sin juzgarla, sin hacerla sentir una basura..

Al parecer, su vida amorosa siempre fue algo complicado, pero su tía siempre había sido un gran apoyo. Ya no debía pensar en eso, "cabeza fría" se dijo.

Llegó al edificio donde se encontraban las oficinas y se quedó pasmada. ¿De verdad era allí? Era un edificio imponente, moderno hasta la exageración. De repente se sintió pequeña. Suspiró y buscó un lugar en donde aparcar y lo encontró solamente un par de minutos después (cosa más que insólita). Algo en el Universo debía estar de su lado, así que decidió tomar la actitud positiva que siempre le había distinguido. Solo era una entrevista, ¿qué de mal podía ponerse? Si no funcionaba, iría a otro lado o pediría que le consiguieran más opciones, pero Paty dijo "Candy será perfecta para el puesto, como ella sabe tanto de computadoras" y Candy se rió. Al parecer, usar el correo electrónico y el procesador de palabras era para ella que Candy fuera una eminencia en la informática.

Entró, había un guardia de seguridad (que cosa más seria), un espacioso recibidor con un escritorio minimalista al fondo en forma de media luna, una linda chica con abundante pelo negro lacio atendiendo el teléfono y otra más de cabello castaño claro encargada de registrar las entradas y poniendo los gafetes de visita.

Estaba empezando una etapa distinta de su vida. Le hacía falta saber si tenía madera para ese puesto o no.

* * *

Era la peor sonrisa de burla de su vida. ¿Qué? ¿Traía el cabello aleonado? ¿Se había ido a la escuela con pijama? ¿Traería acaso la pinta de una femme fatal? ¿Qué? Por todos los cielos, ¿Por qué la miraba de esa manera?

- Buen día. –le saludó él con ironía.

- Ah, ¿es a mí? –fingió indiferencia y siguió su camino, con él detrás de ella.

- Candy..

- Creí que después de tu asunto con Eliza ya me ibas a dejar en paz.-contestó dando media vuelta para encararlo con fastidio.- dijiste: "No me gusta que me pongan entre la espada y la pared", ¿no es así?

- Eres mi amiga… no sé por qué no soportas a mi… novia.

- No es que no la soporte, es que ella me ODIA. Se burla de todo lo que soy, hago o digo. Si tú estás con ella no tiene caso que yo les amargue el día. Me hago a un lado Tony. Igual que siempre hasta que te rompan el corazón y vengas a llorar sobre mi hombro –¡ja! Como si alguien le hubiera roto el corazón a él alguna vez.

- No vamos a entrar en esos detalles. He soportado que no me hables en mes y medio.. te he dado tu espacio, pero ya me parece demasiado tiempo. ¿Desde hace cuanto que somos amigos? ¿Tres.. cuatro años?

- Es que podemos seguir siendo amigos, pero no me invites a ningún lugar donde tú la lleves y si de plano la vas a hacer tu lapa o tu siamés, será mejor que yo me mantenga al margen.

- ¿Tan mala es?

- Una bruja aunque tú no lo creas.

- Ella dice que solo sientes celos.

- Ella dice que es mas bella que Mónica Bellucci! Está operada del cerebro! Y si te digo la verdad, tampoco la quieres, lo que pasa es que es un premio para ti. Y uno muy pésimo de consolación.

Y lo dejó plantado dando media vuelta para seguir su camino, pero él no se iba a quedar tan tranquilo. Apenas dio tres pasos y él se le paró enfrente.

- Si tú hubieras querido ser mi novia, esto no habría pasado.

- Tony! –protestó- ¡por Dios! – y lo rehuyó pasando por un lado de él con molestia, pero él la tomó del brazo, haciendo que ella fijara sus ojos en él. – Suéltame Tony..

- ¿Qué hice mal Candy?

- Nada! Eres mi amigo, sólo eso! –trató de soltarse pero no pudo.

- "Amigo", patrañas! –alzó la voz con enojo.

- Toda la escuela se está enterando de esto –masculló- Suéltame antes de que llegue el director.

- Es que no puede ser que digas que solo me has visto como un amigo!

- Date cuenta Anthony, no por ser adinerado o guapo, o porque tengas un auto de lujo y millones de estúpidas babeando por ti significa que yo sea una de ellas. Dame más mérito. Me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo de que no podías ser mi tipo. Te sabes guapo y te has acostado con cuanta escoba con faldas te has topado en el camino, yo no voy a ser una del montón. Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad, pero tendrá que ser cuando la bruja de tu novia deje de ser una imbécil conmigo, ¡y ya suéltame!

- Maldita sea, Candy.. yo te quiero! –masculló- No puede ser que seas tan necia!

- Que me sueltes!

- No puedes irte sin entenderme!

- Suéltame, carajo! –ya su grito fue evidente para todos los adolescentes que se encontraban expectantes de esa situación. Candice estaba bateando al muchacho más popular de la escuela, al capitán del equipo de futbol. Era una ofensa para él tenerlo en esa situación, rogándole porque no se apartara de su lado.

- Puedes ignorarme así como lo has hecho este mes y medio.. pero me importas, si tengo que terminar con Eliza por ti lo voy a hacer en este instante, pero no te alejes de mí definitivamente. – rogó en voz baja.- Si quieres que solo seamos amigos, así será, igual que siempre.. aunque tenga que soportar a tu amiguito Alistair.

- Stear es casi mi hermano, no te acepto que le digas "amiguito", yo no soy de la clase de amigas que seguro últimamente te has dedicado a frecuentar, amigas a las que les metes mano por debajo de la falda! –y lo empujó con la mano libre, con visible desprecio- suéltame ya.

Anthony la soltó al darse cuenta de que Candy tenía el asomo de algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Había sido un estúpido con ella. Se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba, de que la quería, después de haber sido un junior rompecorazones sin remedio. Ella se había dado cuenta de todo y no le gustaba la idea de tener que lidiar con él de esa manera. Si un día ella se había sentido en algo atraída hacia él, ahora ese tiempo ya era historia.

- Necesito que me perdones… necesito saber que no he arruinado lo único bueno que tengo..

Esos ojos de borrego a medio morir.. diablos! Nunca se había resistido a esa mirada lastimera de él. Era su amigo, un buen amigo. Solo que las cosas se habían torcido hacía unos meses cuando le dijo que ella le gustaba y que quería que fuese su novia y Candy no estaba para ponerse a pensar en esas cosas. Suficiente había tenido con la fila interminable de conquistas de él que la habían atosigado los últimos años, como para agregarse a la lista. Era muy guapo, muy inteligente, muy educado, pero muy mujeriego. Demasiado. Ella no podía permitirse ser novia de alguien así. Eso lo tenía muy claro.

- Baboso! –espetó sintiéndose vencida. Él percibió que había bajado la guardia y sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo. Sonrió. Hasta sus ojos lo hacían.

- Entonces, en honor al perdón recibido.. ¿aceptarías que fuésemos al cine hoy?

- ¿Vas a llevar a tu bruja personal?

- Te dije que voy a terminar con ella.

- Me va a querer sacar los ojos…

- Se los sacaría yo primero a ella y te los daría en bandeja de plata.

- ¿Ves por qué te digo que no puedo confiar en ti? Tienes el enamoramiento de una libélula.

- Eliza sabe que no era nada serio.. te busco antes de que salgas para llevarte a tu casa.

- Como quieras.. –se encogió ella de hombros.- eres de lo peor Tony.. eres de lo peor.

Llegaron a casa después de la escuela ante la mirada de su madre. Ese amigo suyo ya estaba de vuelta y parecía que todo se había normalizado. Era un joven agradable, de buena familia, aunque demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Si Candy no se había enamorado de él había sido de milagro. El muchacho se bajó del coche para saludarla. Su mirada franca y sonrisa encantadora le sirvieron de preludio para hacer una solicitud.

- Sra., buenas tardes.

- Que tal Tony.. –saludó ella- Hace mucho que no venías con Candy.

- Estaba enojada conmigo, pero ya he logrado que me perdone.

- Ésta muchacha.. –y ladeó de un lado a otro la cabeza.

- Quería saber si puede dar permiso a Candy para ir al cine más tarde.

- ¿Quiénes van a ir?

- Los chicos de siempre, quizá también convenza a su amigo Stear.

Astuto. Su madre veía a Stear como a un hijo. Con él en cada salida se sentía mucho más tranquila. Era casi seguro que no se iba a rehusar.

- Debería decir que no, después del enojo que me hizo pasar. Fue a la fiesta del club para quedarse sentada toda la noche! Si supieras lo que tardé en convencer a su padre y para nada.. –y pareció recordar algo- Me dijo Paty que tú no fuiste, por cierto.

- No.. estaba fuera de la ciudad. Pero en tres meses se celebra otra y quizá sí vaya.

- Quisiera que Candy no fuera tan cerrada. –y suspiró- Les doy permiso, pero no regresen tarde.

- Entonces, paso por ti más tarde. Ve pensando en cual película será mejor. – le dijo a Candy y se despidió de su madre dándole las gracias. Rodeó el auto, se subió en él y arrancó.

Se había arreglado lo mejor que pudo. Tony le había dicho que pensaba en que sería divertido que asistieran a una sala de cine que se había inaugurado hacía poco. La sala en cuestión era VIP, tenía área de comida, atención personalizada, cómodos asientos y sobretodo eran áreas reservadas donde otros no podían entrar. Ella y sus amigos se iban a sentir mejor ahí. Eso significaba solo una cosa: Mucho mayor esmero en su arreglo personal.

Se iba a codear con gente de un nivel social superior o con aquellos que ambicionaban entrar a ese nivel superior, así que debía hacer un esfuerzo.

Se puso unos jeans de color verde, una blusa de chiffon color negro y unos hermosos zapatos (negros también). No iba elegante, pero iba entre juvenil y femenina. Se había dejado el cabello semi-recogido y parte de él le caía sobre la espalda, pero ella lo hacía hacia adelante sobre su hombro izquierdo. La visión de su cabello era de una musa griega, sobre todo porque le llegaba muy por debajo del busto, casi al ombligo y estaba rizado en ondas muy bellas.

Anthony sentía que iba al lado de una modelo de pasarela. Estaba orgulloso de ella, de su belleza, pero más que nada de que hubiera aceptado ir con él.

Entrando al área de cines de la plaza en cuestión, se dio cuenta de que varios de sus amigos y sus novias ya estaban ahí, sin embargo al caminar unos pasos se dio cuenta de que Candy se había quedado atrás. Ella permanecía con su vista fija en algo que estaba delante de él, así que volteó su cara para saber hacia que cosa ella estaba dirigiendo su mirada.

Y no era una cosa. Era un muchacho, quizá unos 10 años mayor que ellos que también parecía estarla mirando con una expresión de sorpresa que se entremezclaba con fascinación. Lo vio sonreír y no pudo evitar volver a voltear hacia ella. Estaba sonriendo también. ¿Quién era ese tipo?

Alto, rubio, de una apariencia desenfadada, zapatos finos, camisa muy fina también. Delgado quizá, pero no enclenque. Se notaba que el tipo era deportista o quizá hacía ejercicio en algún gimnasio y lo peor, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Candy y parecía que se estaba encaminando a saludarla con evidente interés. ¿Qué? ¿Él estaba pintado, acaso?

De forma insólita para Anthony, los vio saludarse de modo muy afectuoso. Que fuera su tío, por favor, que fuera su tío, su primo, el novio de su hermana, lo que fuera, menos alguien que pudiera estar interesado en ella, porque si acaso su vista no lo engañaba, jamás la había visto con ese brillo en los ojos. Cielos! Quizá fue un error terrible haberla llevado a ese sitio… Un error casi catastrófico.

* * *

Se han encontrado de nuevo Candy y Albert, y lo peor es que el que ha propiciado este encuentro sin saberlo ha sido el joven que ha definido sus sentimientos hacia ella en primer lugar. Sé que esperaban a Terry, pero recuerden que el muchacho se había indignado con la actitud de ella en la fiesta del club, así que no le iba a dejar las cosas así de sencillas a Candy. Hará falta que otras cosas pasen.

Gracias por seguirme mandando sus PM y todos sus reviews. La actualización de esta historia así como la de _**Solo Una Oportunidad**_ ha sido de capítulos más largos, espero que no les fastidie leer tanto, pero las palabras fluyen como si fueran torrentes y no las puedo parar a veces.

Y en respuesta a la pregunta de **Guest**, no puedo decir que sea un _Albert-fic_ o un _Terry-fic_.. creo que eso todavía no está definido. Tanto Albert debió haber hecho algo para no quedarse con ella en el pasado, como Terry comenzó a cometer errores garrafales en el presente. Hace falta saber qué harán para llegar al corazón de Candy en el futuro, pero necesitamos los antecedentes del pasado para ello, por lo menos los más evidentes. Acepto sus comentarios y también tomaré en cuenta sus sugerencias. Díganme que tal les va pareciendo.

**Gracias a: Yuukychan, CandyFan72, lu de Andrew, Florcita, Laura grandChester, lyricCinema, Guest y Carmen tiza **por cada review (los leo todos)y tambiéna **ccc73, **que ya nos hemos ido poniendo al corriente. Me dio gusto saber de ti.

Es algo fascinante para mí descubrir que no solo leen lo que escribo, sino que hay quienes son afines a mi modo de pensar y me han echado porras para continuar ésta y la otra historia. Gracias también por eso. Es bonito darme cuenta de que puedo encontrar amigas por este medio que me apoyen de este modo.

Mis saludos y bendiciones desde México con amor (¿De donde son ustedes? Sería lindo saber y en algún momento que sus impresiones del lugar en donde viven queden reflejadas en una historia, ¿no creen? Por lo pronto, van a poder en algún momento saber de algunos de los atractivos que tiene mi país de manera muy probable. México es una belleza, así como seguro lo será el país de donde son ustedes.)

Besos. Muchos besos.

_***AnaEdith***_


	7. Una película perdida

Margaret estaba con una cara de pocos amigos. Había hecho las galletas solo para toparse con una anciana decrepita con aires de grandeza idéntica a Susana. Antes había pensado que las ancianitas eran mujeres dulces y delicadas, de esas que hacen que tu vida sea un poco más tolerable, pero no, esa señora era altanera, prepotente, intrigante, miraba por encima del hombro como si fuese dueña de una mansión y estuviera cubierta de joyas. ¡Por favor! Si las únicas "joyas" eran las heces de sus gatos dispersas en cada pequeño rincón de arena que tenía en la casa. El olor era casi insoportable. Ya imaginaba que Susana si la había ido a visitar, no se iba a quedar ahí más del tiempo indispensable. Había huido de la casa del mismo modo que ella estaba planeando hacerlo.

Pues bien, tratando de aguantar las ganas que tenía de volver el estómago, le preguntó por ella. "¿Eres amiga de mi nieta?" –Le interpeló la mujer a su vez; "joder. ¿nieta?", ella creía que era la tía- "Éramos compañeras de la escuela, la conocí cuando ella estaba en séptimo grado aunque yo ya estaba en el octavo.." le había contestado ella.

La mujer arrugó los labios y después le miró con esa expresión de petulante que no podía con ella "Susy vino solo por unas horas porque su novio tiene un negocio familiar en la ciudad y le había pedido que pasara a las oficinas por unos papeles, ella iba de camino a Manhattan".

(Ah, ¿si?) "Creía que estaba casada" mencionó ella como toda respuesta. "Susy estuvo casada hace unos meses, pero un muy guapo aristócrata inglés se quedó prendado de ella y pronto van a tener un hijo."

Aja… ok… un hijo de un aristócrata… ¿qué? ¿El príncipe Carlos o Felipe o qué? Seguro que iba a decirle que era el archiduque de sabe Dios donde.. pero, extrañamente, la mujer no ahondó en eso.

Después de esa información Margaret lo único que quería era hacer era largarse pero la mujer empezó con su perorata de sus viajes, sus amigos famosos, de lo mucho que extrañaba sus paseos por la campiña inglesa, de que si el clima era mejor en Suiza (aunque los inviernos eran muy duros), que si sus coches y sus millones, y su marido que había muerto hacía como mil años… un FASTIDIO.

Cuando por fin escapó de su casa, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Stear.

- Diga..

- ¿Stear?

- Desde luego, ¿Quién llama?

- Soy Margaret.

Un silencio, breve silencio.

- Que gusto oírte. ¿Qué sucede?

- Noticias de la susodicha.

- Tú dirás.

- Estuvo en casa de su abuela solo un rato, se marchó enseguida. Parece que no está casada pero el bebé es de un aristócrata inglés que tiene negocios en la ciudad que competen a su familia. Parece que vive en Manhattan o quizá solo vaya de visita para allá.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Como que la vieja insoportable de su abuela (óyelo, es su abuela) tiene un montón de gatos que apestan la casa como si fuese un criadero de mascotas. De hecho el criadero ha de oler mucho mejor.

Otro silencio. Ahora sí más largo.

- Te agradezco que me consiguieras esa información.

- Para eso son los amigos. Yo sé que hace años que no nos vemos pero tengo recuerdos muy bonitos de Candy y de ti. Si en algo más te puedo ayudar tú solo dime.

- Gracias, así lo haré. Buen día, Margaret.

- Buen día Stear.

Y colgaron.

Fue Stear el que se quedó visiblemente apesadumbrado. Terry no era inglés, pero su padre sí lo era. También tenía negocios en Chicago, aunque no era el único. Tenía primos que visitaron esa ciudad y que seguro tenían que ver con los negocios de sus padres. El club, de hecho, era manejado por una sociedad en la que los tíos de Terry estaban envueltos. De sus primos, la verdad que no sabía gran cosa, solo que eran gallardos tal como él y tenían mucho aire de mundo. El padre de uno de ellos siempre que lo mencionaba su séquito personal, se dirigían a él como Lord Grandchester y otro acababa de recibir el título de Conde. Un regalo si es que tomamos en cuenta de que no habían hecho gran cosa sino solo ser espantosamente ricos y personas de mucho poder económico en el Reino Unido.

Casi nunca estaban en Chicago, pero los había visto algunas veces. Y lo más preocupante de todo era que una de sus principales oficinas que concernían a sus negocios estaba en Manhattan.. ¿Podía ser que el hijo que esperaba Susana fuera de Terry?

Se debatió mucho en contarle a Candy lo que había averiguado, pero no estaba dispuesto a causarle una pena mayor. Iba a averiguar de algún modo quien era el padre de ese bebé y si era Terry, que el cielo lo protegiera, porque no estaba seguro de qué cosas iba a ser capaz de hacerle.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_**Regreso a 1992**_

Una noche fatal.

Estaba peor que enfadado.

El tipo no era ni su primo, ni su tío, ni el novio de su hermana. Lo supo cuando comenzó a tomar la barbilla de ella y la vio ponerse roja cual tomate saladette. Lo confirmó cuando se dio cuenta de que la admiraba asombrado, que soltaba alguna broma de la cual se reían en plena y desvergonzada coquetería.

Tragó saliva deseando matar a alguien.

Y si por si esto hubiese sido poco, lo invitaba a entrar a la sala junto con ellos a ver la película que se suponía que ELLA iba a ver sentada junto a ÉL. Estaba sintiendo hervir su sangre en la reacción más arrebatada y primitiva de celos, los cuales no había sentido en su vida jamás. Ella era su dulce Candy. SUYA!, aunque ella no estuviera muy de acuerdo. Y el tipo era muy alto, a lo menos 10cm más que él y no parecía ser un debilucho. Ponerse a pelear por el lugar, por la vergüenza acontecida, podía ser contraproducente, pero ya se sentía demasiado alterado, y hasta un par de sus amigos comenzaron a darse cuenta.

- Brower –le dijo uno-, déjala ya. Suficiente tuviste con el numerito de ésta mañana. Despabílate, hermano, que por esa chiquilla se te van a devanar los sesos del coraje.

- No te metas Harrison.. –advirtió- esto es asunto mío.

Pues bien, Harrison no se metió, solamente se encogió de hombros y lo dejó sumido en su coraje.

La parejita risueña que lo estaba ignorando se quedó charlando a lo menos 10 minutos, hasta que ella con su sonrisa encantadora se le ocurrió voltear a ver a Tony.

Su sorpresa fue evidente. Tony parecía una olla de presión a punto de explotar. Estaba rojo, con los puños a los lados de un blanco más claro que la leche, su quijada se había desencajado y casi estaba segura de que estaba a punto de darle una apoplejía. Y, aunque en un inicio su mirada fue de sorpresa, la chica entrecerró los parpados y frunció levemente los labios. Era su señal de que estaba a punto de mandarlo al demonio.

Esa expresión le produjo a Anthony que una sensación helada le corriera por la espalda hasta los pies. Con eso tuvo para perder el color y para aflojar también los puños. La mirada seria y ligeramente retadora de Candy se relajó al ver el cambio y seguido de eso volvió a su interlocutor a seguir tan animada con la charla igual que antes.

- Entonces.. –preguntaba él- ¿te deshiciste de los tenis? – y casi se carcajeó.

- No te burles. A mi mamá le dio un lapsus brutus y se puso a comprar todo lo que vio en oferta solamente para no desaprovechar lo que tenía en el monedero electrónico. Era el único par de mi talla.

- Pero eran de hombre, Candice!

- Si te digo la verdad, solo me los puse cuatro veces.. y si me los llevé a casa de mi tía fue por no decepcionarla.. ella estaba segurísima de que era la nueva moda juvenil del momento.

Ahora sí se carcajeó y Candy no pudo menos que sonreír seguido de ello. La risa de Albert era como música para sus oídos.

- Tengo que conocer a tu madre… de verdad.

- ¿Te vas a burlar de ella en su cara?

- No –y después de eso su gesto se tranquilizó un poco- Debe ser una mujer adorable puesto que eres capaz de algo así por ella. Seguro que eso lo sacaste de ella también.

Ok.. traducción: le dijo que ella también era adorable de un modo por completo diplomático. No se iba a dar por aludida, pero internamente se sintió halagada.

- Eso será si un día se digna a ir a la casa de mi tía… -y eso le hizo pensar en algo que le había rondado por la cabeza desde que lo conoció. Su gesto se tornó más serio y él reaccionó a ello también enseriándose. – Tengo una pregunta..

- Dime.

- Yo tengo años yendo a la casa de mi tía.. ¿Por qué nunca te había visto por allá?

Él sonrió.

- Mis padres están divorciados desde hace 10 años. Al inicio la idea era quedarme con mi madre, pero ya tenía 12 años y necesitaba la figura paterna. Mi hermana mayor se quedó con mi madre y yo con mi padre.

- Los separaron…..

- No diría eso. Ellos se amaban mucho pero no se soportaban por mucho tiempo. Siempre estaban discutiendo y eso generó muchos conflictos que nos afectaron a Vicky y a mí. Mientras ellos estaban separados también sufrían, pero por lo menos no se lastimaban tanto. Era doloroso ver la soledad de ambos, así que tampoco era justo que nos turnaran por temporadas. Vicky y yo decidimos con quien nos íbamos a quedar. Desde luego que no fue fácil, pero fue la solución que mejor se adaptó a nosotros.

- Y ¿Tú crees que puedan ser felices renunciando a su amor en lugar de vencer todos los obstáculos? Cuando uno ama se supone que es capaz de muchos sacrificios.

- No lo sé, Candice. Yo nunca me he enamorado. Lo que sí sé es que una relación enfermiza no lleva a ninguna parte. Digamos que mis padres nunca supieron madurar y eso les impidió amar como se debe.

- Dios me libre de vivir algo parecido. Yo quiero amar con todo lo que soy.. –apenas había dicho eso, cayó en cuenta de que debió guardárselo para sí. Sintió que se ruborizaba levemente, pero él lo tomó de un modo muy natural.

- Yo solo sé que si un día el amor que yo profese es el dolor de la persona que ame, no voy a ser un lastre. Se supone que si una persona ama debe hacer sacrificios tal y como tú dijiste, así que ¿qué mejor sacrificio que hacerse a un lado para que la otra persona sea feliz?

- Te estás rindiendo antes de empezar.

- Quizá, pero tantos años de ver el sufrimiento de dos personas que amo profundamente me ha dejado notorias marcas en la vida. Ellos se aferraban a una utopía y no estaban dispuestos a sacrificar sus egoísmos. Creo que eso es peor.

Se dieron cuenta de que la conversación se había tornado más que seria, melancólica. Él volteó a mirarla con una expresión de comprensión.

- Es la primera vez que hablo de esto con alguien. Me alegra mucho que haya sido contigo.

- A mí me alegra más que me brindes tu confianza.

- Y hay algo más. Los últimos tres meses he vivido con mi madre porque se encontraba algo enferma y había dicho que me extrañaba mucho. Entonces conocí a tu abuela y a tu tía.

Entonces él sonrió de modo más amplio.

- y eso me recuerda.. ¿Cuándo competimos otra vez? Te prevengo que mis tiros han mejorado.

- Y yo te advierto que soy mejor birlando que antes. Ya recibí la invitación para entrar al equipo femenil de baloncesto. Me he vuelto una obsesionada, desde esa vez no hago otra cosa que jugar –le contestó con mirada chispeante.

- ¿Y el equipo de voleibol?

- Está en receso. Hicieron el dopaje y cuatro jugadoras estaban usando sustancias sospechosas (por no decir que prohibidas). Quedamos descalificadas en el cuarto juego.

- Lamento oír eso.. y, a todo esto, ¿En qué escuela estás?

Candy sonrió. Vaya discreto modo de preguntarlo.

- Gillmore College –los ojos de Albert se agrandaron por un momento.

- Por eso dijiste del gran presupuesto…! Debí imaginarlo.. yo también estudié ahí.

- ¿De verdad? –honestamente, no lo podía creer… ¿estaba hablando en serio?

- Solo que en aquel entonces solo se practicaba baloncesto, equitación, futbol y voleibol. No estaba incluido el soccer, ni el atletismo, ni el beisbol, ni tampoco las luchas grecorromanas. –cielo santo, ¿acaso tenía un ordenador por cerebro? Eran todos los deportes que le había mencionado hacía un mes y eso que no aseguró que el futbol ni el soccer estuvieran en el programa. Sobre todo estando tan enojada con Tony que era el capitán del equipo. Cero publicidad para Gillmore's Warriors.

- ¿De verdad daban equitación? –e hizo un puchero- ¿Cómo fue que lo sacaron del programa?

Una risilla maliciosa salió de los labios de Albert, ante lo cual ella enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que yo no fui un niño travieso? Bien, no mentí.. pero no puedo decir que un adolescente travieso no haya sido exactamente.

- Vas a tener que contarme eso a detalle –instó resuelta.

- Lo único –y lo dijo viendo de modo discreto hacia los lados- es que creo que nos hemos quedado solos. ¿Con quien venías?

Efectivamente se habían quedado solos. La plaza se notaba transitada pero ninguno de los amigos de Tony ni el mismo Tony se miraban por ningún lado.

- Rayos! No tengo idea en que sala se metieron ni creo que me dejen entrar a alguno de los privados para ponerme a buscarlos.

- Entonces, hagamos una cosa. Por este pasillo se encuentra una tienda de helados. Deja que te invite uno, ¿Está bien? Vamos a esperar a que la película termine y veremos por cual sala salen. O si gustas te puedo llevar yo a tu casa.

Candy lo tuvo que pensar. Si llegaba con alguien que no fuera Tony, su madre iba a restringir sus permisos nuevamente.

- Creo que te aceptaré el helado, pero deberé esperar a mis amigos para ver si ellos pueden llevarme. No estoy segura de que mi madre le parezca que yo llegue a casa con alguien diferente a la persona con la que me fui. Pero si después de la película mis amigos no aparecen, te aceptaré el llevarme a casa. ¿Está bien?

- Me parece perfecto.

Fue una hora y veinte minutos charlando animadamente de todo y de nada. Las cosas sencillas de Candy lo hacían reír con gracia, ella también tuvo que escuchar cómo es que la equitación había sido eliminada del programa.

- Muchos compañeros eran unos verdaderos salvajes con los caballos, sobretodo en las competencias. Yo no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se les siguiera tratando de ese modo, pero creo que fui demasiado lejos. Antes de la competencia solté a los caballos y me los llevé en unos remolques con ayuda de un par de compañeros. Casi me cuesta la expulsión, debido a eso el colegio se vio envuelto en un escándalo y quedamos descalificados del torneo ecuestre. Fue una vergüenza mayúscula que obligó al director a decirse de palabras con los jueces de la liga del club hípico y expulsaron al colegio de las competencias. Fue un verdadero desconcierto. A las dos horas regresamos los caballos y fuimos testigos del abucheo de toda la escuela pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

- Supongo que no hacía falta ya tener caballos… -dijo con ironía.

- Son animales muy inteligentes, son sensitivos y nobles. No era justo que se les tratara de ese modo. Y con una cuadrilla de ellos imagina lo que gastaban en mantenerlos. No era solo el alimento, era pagar a un veterinario de planta, al instructor, al encargado de la limpieza de los caballos y otro que se encargara de la limpieza de los establos. Vacunas, tener que desparasitarlos varias veces al año, mantener el terreno donde se corrían y sin contar monturas, herraduras, bridas… creo que era una pequeña fortuna. Y eso, si no contamos el costo de los caballos en sí mismos. Al final, creo que le hicimos un favor. Si alguien monta a caballo debe ser por la experiencia que representa, no solo por ganar o perder una competencia. Hay que quererlos para tratarlos bien, si no se les quiere, no se les cuida.

Ella lo miraba sorprendida. Sus palabras sonaban apasionadas, él amaba realmente a los caballos.

- Tú participabas también en las competencias, ¿verdad?

- Si. Desde muy joven.

- Entonces supongo que todavía montas.

- Lo hago poco. –dijo después de asentir- La carrera de ingeniería me deja poco tiempo para ir a la hacienda de mi familia.

- ¿Tienen una hacienda? –preguntó asombrada.

- Con una cabaña.. hay un río también muy cerca.. Podría decir que es como un rancho, pero nosotros no arreamos ganado ni tampoco damos otro uso al terreno, por eso es hacienda. Sirve tan solo de esparcimiento.

- Sería agradable conocer un lugar así… -dijo para sí.

- Si no fueras tan joven te diría que me acompañaras alguna vez.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver la edad?

- Eres menor de edad.. para viajar con un adulto que no es tu familiar requerirías un permiso de tus padres y dudo que te dejen ir a un lugar así sola o en su defecto conmigo, que para el caso es lo mismo. Quizá si tu tía te acompañara…

- …No me la imagino –y sonrió. Su tía amaba su espacio dentro de su casa. Solamente el trabajo la sacaba de ahí.- pero creo que será bueno soñar siquiera..

- Hablando de sueño… hubo algo que debí preguntarte la última vez que nos vimos.

- ¿y no tiene que ver con mis horribles tenis?

- Claro que no.

- Entonces tú dirás.

- Candice.. me has agradado mucho. Creo que eres una joven muy especial; yo no soy un muchacho como tú, te llevo poco más de 6 años, pero quería saber si estabas interesada en ser mi amiga.

- Creí que con conversar como lo hacemos ya esto se daba por hecho.

- Entiendo, pero no me refiero a eso. Quería saber si no te es molesto que te llame por teléfono.

Candy se quedó de piedra. ¿Le pedía su numero de teléfono? No de modo obvio, pero para decirle que si no le molestaba que le hablara por teléfono, pues necesitaba que le diera su número telefónico! Y ella no pudo menos que esbozar una sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de ello.

- Desde luego que no me molesta. Solo necesito anotártelo en algún lado.

Y lo estaba escribiendo en una hoja cuando comenzó a analizar sus palabras nuevamente. La pluma se tambaleó en su mano. Había dicho "hablando de sueño"… ¿soñaba Albert con ser amigo de ella?

El corazón le empezó a latir de prisa, sintiendo que perdía la compostura. Se estaba emocionando, pero le dio miedo que él lo notara, así que después de escribir el número completo, se tuvo que obligar a ver a la salida de la sala del cine. Ya la gente comenzaba a salir. Uno de los primeros fue Tony, que miraba de un lado a otro con desesperación.

- Creo que me buscan..

Y él también miró en su dirección.

- ¿tu novio?

- No.. –ella le contestó al instante, mirándolo a los ojos con expresión de desagrado por la idea- Es mi amigo desde hace años, nos conocimos en la escuela. Yo era amiga de una de sus novias, pero la chica le pintó el cuerno y me di cuenta de que era mejor ser amigo de él que de ella.

- ¿Qué edad tiene? Parece ser que actualmente se ponen de novios desde pre-escolar.

- Tiene 17. Es el capitán del equipo de futbol. Un rompecorazones sin remedio. Solamente yo lo soporto y creo que él a mí también, y eso que le pongo las cosas difíciles: Soy brutalmente honesta con él. Sus amigos casi me odian por eso.

- ¿Brutalmente honesta? –enarcó las cejas.

- Hoy en la mañana le dije lo mucho que me caía mal su novia y quizá me pasé. Pero la muchacha en sí es tan grosera conmigo que no pude menos que decirle. –aclaró, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

- Me gusta la honestidad. Aunque sea brutal. –dijo divertido.

Ella también sonrió, entonces escuchó la voz de Tony llamándola desde fuera del cine.

- Creo que ya me voy, Albert. Gracias por la nieve. –y le extendió la mano, dándole primero el papel con su numero de teléfono, él lo cogió con la mano izquierda y extendió la derecha de un modo obvio para estrechar su mano. Lo hizo mirándola a los ojos y después de ello se inclinó sin soltarla para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

- Gracias a ti. –le dijo separándose, todavía no le soltaba la mano- Te llamaré para ponernos de acuerdo en la revancha. ¿Está bien?

- P.e..perfecto –tartamudeó, sintiendo que los colores se le iban a subir al rostro, así que le dio una sonrisa y sintió cómo le soltaba la mano. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba una tonelada de serenidad. Se tuvo que dar la vuelta para hacerle señas a Tony y salir de ahí enseguida.

Por favor! Solo había sido un casto beso en la mejilla! Se estaba comportando como una tonta! Entonces, a pasos de llegar a donde estaba Tony, volteó para hacerle una seña de despedida con la mano a Albert, él la miraba de una forma enigmática, pero igual le respondió, con una sonrisa.

Tony fue el que se comportó de lo más extraño. No quería hablar y parecía que estaba a punto de llenarse sus ojos de lágrimas, así que ella no le quiso hacer ningún comentario. Dejó que la llevara a la casa y cuando aparcó se quedó quieta en el asiento. Entonces él volteó.

- ¿Era tu novio? ¿Aceptaste salir conmigo para verte con él en la plaza? – le preguntó con tono amargo.

- No es mi novio.. –contestó, estaba extrañada por lo que Tony le estaba diciendo.- Es vecino de mi prima, me enseñó a jugar un poco el baloncesto. ¿Estás celoso Tony? ¿Es eso?

- Creo que necesito serenarme, eso es todo. –dijo al fin- Era la primera vez que salimos después de no hablarnos en seis semanas, así que no puedes culparme por sentirme desplazado.

- Me dejaste afuera del cine, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

- No, Candy. Te hablé cuatro veces antes de entrar, pero no me quisiste oír. Casi estuve a punto de tocarte el hombro, pero me di cuenta de que tu platica con ese tipo era mucho más importante para ti. –y le dijo mirándola a los ojos- Dejémoslo así, ¿está bien? Nos vemos mañana, paso por ti igual que siempre.

- Tony… -protestó ella con debilidad. ¿De verdad Tony le había hablado cuatro veces? Ella no se dio cuenta.

- No estoy enojado ya. Quizá debo entender que no eres de mi propiedad.

- Perdóname por favor. La verdad que no sé qué pasó.

- Te digo que lo dejemos así. No importa ya. Buenas noches Candy. Paso por ti como te dije,

Eso era todo. Tony no quería hablar y también quería irse. Con incomodidad se bajó del carro, se encaminó a la casa. Ni siquiera se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, ella no se atrevió y él tampoco hizo el menor gesto para ello.

Anthony la iba a pasar muy mal esa noche.. como nunca antes la había pasado. Pero era algo que ni ella podía evitar.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

Un sabor agridulce. Candy se encuentra a Albert, pero también Anthony sufre. Que complicado cuando eso pasa.

Me ha dolido hasta a mí el corazón por ese junior rompecorazones porque es la primera vez que siente que el suyo es el que se rompe. Quizá de ese modo aprenda a tratar a las mujeres de un modo mejor y eso modifique su enfoque de la vida y su estilo de vivirla.

Candy tiene la cualidad de hacer que su entorno y la gente en él cambie. Así como los malos se vuelven peores, los demás aprenden y maduran a causa de lo que viven con ella. ¿No lo creen?

Y, bueno, más razones para pensar que Terry es de lo peor, pero si se esperan a la historia sabrán sus motivos y algunas quizá lo perdonen. Por eso no está determinado el galán definitivo de la historia. Hace falta saber lo malo que hizo Albert.

y… ya sé. Algunas se preguntan si Anthony no va a ser contemplado. Primero dejemos que aprenda y después lo ponemos a su consideración, ¿les parece?

Nos leemos esta semana sDq. Bendiciones!

Espero sus reviews! ;)

_***AnaEdith***_


	8. Casada dos veces

Casada dos veces

**Antes de comenzar, quiero pedirles algo: tengan paciencia. Hubiera querido que quedara más clara la situación de Terry y de Albert, pero en serio que no se puede. Terry ha hecho cosas intolerables, pero también está sufriendo y no saben si hay motivos que lo puedan estar orillando a ello. No lo justifico ni mucho menos, pero es algo que he venido haciendo en ambos fics: los seres humanos no somos totalmente malos ni totalmente buenos. Tenemos claroscuros, matices que nos envilecen o nos ensalzan y muchos de ellos son producto de factores externos: miedos, traumas, decepciones. **

**Aquí principalmente vamos a ir develando a una Candy que se levanta de entre las cenizas y que para definir su destino necesita primero retomar su pasado y ponerlo en balanza. ¿Alguna vez han sentido que si pudiesen volver al pasado habrían cambiado muchas de sus decisiones? Es algo imposible, pero ****sí podemos**** cambiar el futuro si nos basamos en el aprendizaje que adquirimos de esas buenas o malas resoluciones meditándolas en el presente. **

**Lo que si queda claro, ambos de algún modo se ganaron el amor de Candy pero ambos lo estaban perdiendo, el asunto es si ambos llegan al presente para buscar una segunda oportunidad, ¿a quien elegirá ella? Ustedes me van a ir ayudando a desembarañar toda la trama y a final de cuentas creo que será algo bueno. Gracias a las que han sido sinceras y me han dado tomatazos, a las que me han felicitado, a las que esperan lo que casi está por llegar.**

**Conozcan ambos lados de la moneda… se pueden sorprender.**

* * *

Por fin. Lo último de la mudanza había llegado. Sus más preciados tesoros habían abandonado el depósito que durante varios meses había rentado. Su colección de bolsos era una de sus más grandes adquisiciones, esa y su colección de zapatillas de Jimmy Choo y de Steve Madden que aunque no eran demasiadas, eran muy caras. Terry había insistido por cuestión de status, porque solían asistir a muchas cenas de negocios y quizá un vestido negro no fuese tan llamativo sin unas hermosas zapatillas de diseñador (aunque, se sentía rara por bajar de un auto de valor promedio con semejantes accesorios). Los iba a usar de modo programado. Solamente cuando fuese necesario. No quería ser el centro de atención más de lo que ya era. De por si habían se levantado muchas suspicacias cuando fue aceptada dentro del departamento de recursos humanos y estaba segura que había sido a causa de la influencia de su cuñado, pero habría muchas en el piso y en el edificio que seguro pensaban que era la amiguita de alguno de los socios y verla con cosas tan caras iba a desencadenar más chismes, lo único malo era que los bolsos como las zapatillas, tendían a cambiar de moda en cada temporada y eso le podía resultar en que ni siquiera los hubiera desquitado.

Por otro lado, su trabajo no era demasiado complicado. Ella se encargaba de pasar a limpio enormes cantidades de documentos previamente contabilizados. Era labor de una secretaria promedio, pero ella a pesar de no tener gran experiencia, se había desempeñado con eficiencia. Revisaba los correos e imprimía cada uno de ellos para después agregarlos a los oficios de los jefes de cada departamento. Todos y cada uno tenían que ser respondidos en un plazo mínimo de cuatro días, así que estaba en contacto con casi cada secretaria de cada jefe en todo el edificio, aunque solo fuese por medio del teléfono o del ordenador.

A ella también le llegaban las solicitudes de empleo, las quejas de otros empleados, los finiquitos de los despidos y muchas otras cosas, pero como únicamente tenía que darles cauce y después archivar, no le preocupaba demasiado nada.

Lo único que no soportaba eran las miradas libidinosas de algunos hombres que no estaban acostumbrados a ver a una mujer que a pesar de lucir bien (que modesta ella), les regalaba solamente sonrisas de cortesía y breves comentarios triviales muy de vez en cuando. No estaba interesada en propiciar que ningún hombre se interesara en ella.

Así habían pasado ya tres meses. Y en esos tres meses, buscó un departamento, se mudó, se adaptó al trabajo, consiguió una nana y aparte comenzó a planear lo que iba a ser de su vida amorosa, digámoslo legalmente.

Cuando habló con Richard sobre sus planes de divorciarse de Terry, la primera reacción de su suegro fue decirle que no se precipitara (_o sea, casi se iba a cumplir un año de la partida de Terry, cuatro meses de que Isabella había nacido y también hubiese dado de baja la línea de su teléfono y, ¿¡todavía pensaba que se estaba precipitando!?_). Si lo hubiera tenido enfrente se hubiera reído sardónicamente delante de él, así que optó por decirle que iba a mandar a su abogado para que conversara con él porque no podía proceder la demanda de divorcio si el susodicho no daba señales de vida. En dado caso el proceso tendría que ser muy diferente.

Por lo menos tenía otras satisfacciones: Isabella acababa de cumplir cuatro meses de nacida, era una nena hermosa que había heredado no solo los ojos verdes de ella, sino también el cabello rubio. No sabía si algún día se parecería a Terry, pero por el momento los genes de la familia Anderson-White iban a la delantera. Era muy despierta, ya fijaba perfecto la mirada hacia las personas y también se giraba en la cuna. Dejó el chupete y prefirió el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, tenía unos cachetes que daban ganas de comérselos. Seguía durmiendo mucho, pero ya aumentaba el apetito semana tras semana.

Lo único que se reprochaba de todo, era que no pasaba el suficiente tiempo con ella, pero a final de cuentas era lo que miles de madres trabajadoras pasaban cada día, sobretodo las que eran solteras. No debía asustarse de ello.. quizá algún día podría conseguir un trabajo de medio turno que le pagara igual de bien, aunque eso era improbable si no se esmeraba y se ponía a buscar tener una revalidación de estudios.

Que complicado era todo. Necesitaba usar más de su tiempo libre para estudiar y más adelante conseguir un trabajo que le diera más tiempo libre, solo que actualmente se sentía incapaz de abandonar por más horas a su hija. Crecía demasiado rápido, hacía gracias que se perdía y de las cuales solo alcanzaba a escuchar decir a la nana. A veces le daba por llorar cuando se daba cuenta, así que se tuvo que comprar una cámara de video para que le grabase cada cosa que le pareciera significativa (la idea no funcionó del todo, pues justo cuando la nana prendía la dichosa cámara, Isabella optaba por dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo).

Cuando cumplió cinco meses se dio cuenta de que le estaba llamando la atención el televisor. En especial un programa infantil de dibujitos. Y eso debido a que cuando salían los comerciales Isa volvía a los juguetes de felpa (los cuales tenían entre sus accesorios trozos de tela plástica que hacía ruido, una monada!).

A los seis meses le llegó el abogado hablando sobre terminología legal, cosas que no entendía y que la verdad no tenía ánimos de ponerse a analizar.

- Candice, querida.. –Continuó él- Los trámites del divorcio se iniciaron como bien sabes, el asunto legal no daba luces de prosperar debido a que no se conoce el lugar de residencia de tu esposo.. pero nos hemos topado con otro inconveniente. Entre los papeles que me entregaste había un documento escrito en otro idioma. Vimos los sellos y también tuve que investigar de qué se trataba. ¿Se casaron en México también?

Candy quiso que la tierra la tragara. Lo había olvidado. Fue cosa de Terry, una galantería de él que tenía pensado casarse en cada país que visitaran en su luna de miel. El primero sería México… les habían dicho de las maravillosas playas de Quintana Roo, de la belleza de Chichen Itzá, de los callejones de Guanajuato.. en fín, se habían puesto a soñar con todos los lugares que iban a visitar antes de partir de México a Puerto Rico, de Puerto Rico a Río de Janeiro y de ahí hasta la Patagonia argentina. Lo curioso fue que cuando iban en el avión privado, por condiciones del clima (y algunos factores técnicos del avión), el vuelo primero llegó a Tijuana, de ahí a Monterrey y finalmente aterrizó en la ciudad de México.

Fue una situación muy graciosa en realidad. Candy hubiera estado feliz en cualquier lado, pero Terry se había molestado bastante. El lujoso avión privado les había hecho una de las suyas (la primera, de hecho), así que salieron del aeropuerto de la ciudad de México y se hospedaron en un hotel que se encontraba en Polanco. Muy bonito, pintoresco, pero también muy funcional.

El asunto con el avión se llevó varios días en lo que técnicos especializados lo revisaban de cabo a rabo, pero mientras tanto se dieron a la aventura de conocer la ciudad.

Efectivamente la cd. de México era enorme. Una de las calles más representativas era Reforma, estaba tan llena de árboles por todos lados e igualmente edificios de empresas. Al llegar a un punto culminante estaba un obelisco que en la punta superior tenía la figura de un ángel en color dorado y en su base una glorieta. Todo mundo se tomaba fotos ahí. Ellos también lo hicieron.

De ahí se fueron a conocer otros lugares, como el monumento a la revolución (una cúpula terminada a principios de siglo XX) que estaba situado en una plaza y que tenía CANTIDAD de comerciantes!

Su siguiente destino tenía que ser sin lugar a dudas el zócalo, conocer el Palacio de Bellas Artes, el World Trade Center, la Torre Latino… Pero del lugar que se enamoraron era sin duda de Chapultepec, de modo más exacto: el bosque de Chapultepec. Y específicamente: del Castillo que se encontraba en la cima del mismo.

Para llegar a él había un camino que se tornaba curvo y conforme iban entrando al firme del lugar pudieron ver que tanto pisos, rejas, paredes y techos del castillo estaban en perfecto estado de conservación. Quizá lo único que podía verse algo moderno eran los ventanales, pero fuera de ello fue trasladarse a otro mundo, a otro tiempo.

Los pisos del interior muchos eran de mármol y parte de las paredes también. Otros eran a cuadros blancos y negros o cremas y cafés, y los de las habitaciones eran de madera. Algunas paredes tenían pinturas enormes y cada habitación contaba con preciosos candelabros. Había un museo dentro y otra área destinada a develar habitaciones que solo podían verse desde afuera y que mostraban como si el paso del tiempo no hubiese desfilado por ellas. Muebles, adornos, telas, pinturas e inclusive indumentarias eran exhibidos ahí (y entre ellos objetos previos a 1800!). El Castillo se había construido como casa de verano del virrey Bernardo de Gálvez y Madrid, por el año de 1778 y tardaron 10 años en construirlo (Esto en el tiempo del virreinato de la Nueva España). Era **el único** castillo real de América, por eso era un honor poder tener acceso a él. Ahora era considerado la sede del Museo Nacional de Historia de México.

El castillo era imponente, pero al seguirlo recorriendo se toparon con dos cosas que los sorprendieron: una carroza de estilo barroco elaborada en 1864 por la casa de Cesare de Scala de Milán, en la que Maximiliano de Habsburgo (dicho sea de paso, Emperador de México en aquellos años) se había paseado en contadas ocasiones por la ciudad. Estaba decorada con molduras de plata y bronce, tenía esculturas de ángeles y niños, escudos imperiales y una inscripción que decía "Equidad en la Justicia". Ella, por si misma, era una obra de arte; aunque también existían murales con pinturas relativas a la batalla de los Niños Héroes y al periodo revolucionario y de independencia.

La otra cosa que los sorprendió fue una galería de habitaciones que en uno de sus pasillos tenían unos vitrales fastuosos, con figuras de ninfas, columnas, flores, enredaderas y arcos, todos decorados a detalle. Eran realmente hermosos. Y, en la parte central superior del castillo (la azotea, si es que de algún modo debía llamarse) se ubicaban los jardines y una torre que en la punta ostentaba la bandera del país.

Por el solo hecho de estar ahí había valido la pena que el avión hubiese dado tanta lata. Y ya que decidieron regresar al hotel, a Terry se le ocurrió la idea fenomenal de irse a una oficialía del Registro Civil para comenzar con la idea de casarse en México.

Lo bueno de todo ello fue que para cuando el avión ya estaba listo, la compañía de seguros requirió que el avión volara de nuevo a Estados Unidos para que se hicieran todas las labores correspondientes.. el viaje por toda América latina había quedado descartado, así como los planes de casarse en cada país que pensaban visitar. Sin embargo, se casaron por las leyes americanas y por las leyes mexicanas. Y ese detalle resultaba ahora en toda una complicación!

El abogado creyó prudente hacer averiguaciones y uno de los lugares donde primero iba a preguntar era en la embajada de México que se encontraba en Washington D.C. Otra opción era viajar a la ciudad de México a la embajada de Estados Unidos que se encontraba allá o de manera más directa acudir a la Secretaría de Relaciones Exteriores.

Alguien debía saber de qué modo se solucionaba todo, pero Candy no se iba a quedar tan tranquila viendo como todo su mundo se tornaba en un nuevo caos; resopló con furia y apretó los puños. Necesitaba todo el autocontrol del que era capaz para no soltarse diciendo maldiciones al causante de todos sus problemas en el último año con casi dos meses.

El abogado se marchó y ella en un impulso tomó el teléfono y le marcó a Richard. Ésta vez no iba a aceptar evasivas, pero cuando el teléfono dio dos timbrazos lo pensó mejor. Colgó y salió de la casa dejando a Isabella con la nana y escogió el primer teléfono público que vio que estaba ubicado aproximadamente a una media hora de su casa. Se bajó del auto, le puso al teléfono todas las monedas que necesitaba para hacer una llamada a celular y le marcó a él (nunca había contestado al abogado, pero quizá en un golpe de suerte estuviera dormido y contestara por inercia).

Deseaba traspasarlo con la daga más afilada del mundo. Y, aunque lo que menos deseaba era oírlo, su indignación era evidente, le tenía que decir todo lo que despreciaba sus actitudes y la forma en que durante el último año le había hecho infeliz y que necesitaba el divorcio para retomar su vida, así que más valía que él también buscara el modo de divorciarse de ella. Los minutos pasados solamente habían hecho que su deseo de eliminarlo por completo de su vida fuera más fuerte.

Entonces, y sin esperarlo de ninguna forma, un auto de modelo reciente de la línea que más le gustaba se estampó con el suyo. El impacto la dejó sorda unos segundos y de la impresión soltó el teléfono (había dado un brinco que le hubiera valido medalla en los juegos olímpicos en el salto de longitud).

A causa de eso había olvidado su enojo con Terry al ver que el accidente pudo haberle provocado lesiones si hubiese estado metida en él. Ni siquiera pensó en reaccionar hasta que pasaron unos segundos, entonces se acercó al coche y pudo ver que las bolsas de aire del vehículo se habían accionado. La persona que estaba dentro del Jaguar estaba luchando por deshacerse de las mismas. Ella se dio cuenta de que en ese momento algunos oficiales de transito estaban usando sus radios y acercándose a la escena. El coche se veía fatal desde el costado derecho, pero su Sentra tenía abollado todo el costado izquierdo de la parte trasera.

Se cubrió la boca con la mano de la pura impresión. Mientras tanto una patrulla se acercaba para evitar que otros vehículos pasaran demasiado cerca y hasta entonces ella se atrevió a acercarse al coche accidentado.

Fue en ese momento que una revelación llegó a sus ojos. La bolsa de aire se desinflaba y ante ella aparecía la última persona que en su vida pensó iba a mirar: Ahí estaba Albert.

Su melena rubia se veía despeinada, sus ojos entrecerrados. Estaba aturdido. Tenía 10 años sin verlo, casi no podía creer que fuera él. Comenzó a temblar como si tuviese otra vez 15 años y sintió su corazón acelerarse por un motivo que no estaba segura que fuera algo parecido al miedo. ¿Ahora qué podía hacer?

* * *

_**1992**_

Las últimas semanas se convirtieron en un sueño para Candy. Albert le hablaba por teléfono por lo menos dos veces a la semana. Esas charlas de más de una hora que dejaban a Paty enojadísima porque ella también tenía novio y vida social. No le gustaba que la línea siempre la tuviera ocupada.

Candy ni se inmutaba. Era la primera vez que alguien se tomaba el tiempo y tenía el interés de conversar con ella de ese modo. Y, que fuese un joven mayor que ella que le fascinaba, hacía mucho mejor las cosas. Platicaban de todo, desde la comida, la escuela, sus avances en su intento por aprender a manejar, hablaban de caballos y también sobre esgrima. De vez en cuando aparecía algún comentario sobre su abuela o sobre su tía. Él quería saber cuando iba a volver a visitarlas para también él ir a la casa de su madre. Candy no estaba segura de por qué su plan de verse ahí, pero su tía era mucho más flexible que su madre y seguro que no se opondría a sus charlas aunque Albert fuese un joven mayor.

No es que fuese su novio (_oh, rubor, has vuelto_), pero el ambiente desenfadado de la casa de su tía era mejor. Así solo sería para ambos salir de casa y toparse en la cochera. No era igual a llegar a una casa de visita, lo cual haría que las cosas se vieran más formales. Albert, Albert.. pensabas bien al respecto.

Ya imaginaba la cara de su padre cuando supiera que su "amigo telefónico" era mayor de edad, tanto como para poder ir a un bar sin ninguna complicación (aunque, por lo que había podido conversar con él, no era afecto a beber, si acaso un poco de vino durante las comidas o el fin de año para brindar. Tampoco fumaba.).

Pues, de algún modo inspirada por las novelas de Barbara Cartland, ella estaba sintiendo que vivía su propia historia, aunque no podía decir que se tratase de amor. Si bien Albert le había gustado mucho, sabía que el hecho de ser mayor hacía poco probable que él tuviera otras intenciones. Lo único era que para ella el acto de charlar por teléfono se le estaba formando más que un hábito, estaba volviéndose una necesidad y después de un tiempo casi una adicción. Cuando no llamaba el día que pensaba que lo haría, su corazón se debilitaba preso de la tristeza.

Con nadie, ni con Tony o con Stear había podido sentir que era así de comprendida o escuchada. Podía imaginarse cada expresión de su cara con los comentarios y las risas que soltaba a veces. Y, cada vez era más difícil despedirse y cortar la llamada. Necesitaba verlo, pero por una parte sentía que si lo hacía la presencia física de Albert se iba a imponer a sus raciocinios, necesitaba la seguridad que tenía el hecho de que no podía mirarla mientras lo oía. Era confuso. No podía decir que estaba enamorada, no si creía que el amor era demasiado bueno para que ella lo viviera, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ese joven estaba destinado a trastocar todo dentro de su frágil mundo adolescente. Él era demasiado perfecto, demasiado guapo, demasiado.. demasiado inalcanzable.

No quería cuestionarse qué era lo que él podía buscar de ella. Sus conversaciones eran buenas y quizá lo hacía reír muy a menudo, pero seguramente sus amigos contemporáneos debían de ser más interesantes, con mas camino recorrido, menos inocentes. O quizá era eso lo que él buscaba en ella, que esa chispa inocente le hiciera ver el mundo con ojos más benevolentes.

Debido a eso, a que todo se tornaba complicado para ella cuando se refería a él, había evitado ir a casa de su tía. En el fondo le daba miedo pensar que se podía enamorar de él, pero del mismo modo el miedo a que él dejase de llamarla la estaba sumiendo en conflictos mayores. Nunca un muchacho podía conformarse con largas conferencias si vivían en la misma ciudad, ¿o si? Aunque fuese en el plano amistoso. Honestamente ya no sabía qué iba a hacer. Todo era demasiado complicado. Pensaba que el amor era demasiado bueno para vivirlo ella a esa altura de su vida, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de enamorarse. Un psicólogo por favor! Un terapeuta!

Es que una cosa era enamorarse y otra era tener un romance, ser correspondida. ¿Cuántas veces había visto llorar a sus amigas por amor? Infinidades! (Por eso era que también no podía vislumbrar nada con Tony. No bastaba pensar que era un coscolino, que tenía antecedentes de ser un promiscuo de lo peor y rogaba que nadie le hubiese pegado alguna enfermedad, pues no estaba segura de que todos sus encuentros hubiesen sido con protección), pero el hecho es que cada vez que veía llorar a una de sus amigas por causa de algún chico, sentía que de ninguna manera iba a precipitarse y a llorar antes de tiempo. Que le dijeran mojigata, santurrona, puritana, lo que fuera! Pero necesitaba sentir que era dueña de sí misma, que era más madura como para tomar las cosas del amor con la serenidad que le hacía falta. (Que complicado cuando uno crece y se da cuenta que en las cosas del amor, no importan edades ni tampoco grado de madurez, cuando pega, pega y duele lo mismo que si tuviese 15 años, así tenga uno 27, 35 o 50 años).

Y, pensando en Tony.. después de haber llegado aquella noche, de haberse dado cuenta de que casi se ponía a llorar por culpa suya, se sintió fatal. Tony era de esos amigos que soportan la verdad cruda, ni siquiera se inmutaba cuando lo llegaba a insultar. Había creído que después de que lo bateó en la escuela iba a estar tan herido en su amor propio que iba a retirarle la amistad, pero no lo hizo, ni tampoco después de la situación que pasaron en el cine.

Al contrario. Parecía que era lo que necesitaba escuchar porque sus ínfulas de conquistador se vieron menguadas radicalmente (aunque sí, Eliza se la quiso comer por causa de que Anthony terminara con ella por su culpa, le hizo la vida imposible de un modo tal que las groserías iniciales eran una bromilla sin importancia comparadas a las que le hizo después). Anthony se comportó a la altura. No la dejaba sola como si fuese su guardaespaldas y al menor indicio de querer hacerla sentir mal, él contraatacaba con una agudeza hiriente desconocida para Candy. Parecía su paladín o algo por el estilo. Casi la protegía del mismo modo que Stear.

Y, volviendo al asunto de Albert y sus propias inseguridades, otra cosa que vino a complicarlo todo fue que su madre había charlado con su hermana varias veces en las últimas semanas y le hizo notar que ya no la visitaban desde aquella vez que convinieron en mirar una película rentada en un videoclub. Su tía sabía que Candy era del tipo que se pasaba temporadas eternas en su casa y también estaba extrañada de que no fuese a visitarla. Sobre todo Annie, que se quejaba de haber sido abandonada por su prima.

Tenía que programar una visita. Extrañaba mucho a su tía… ¿cómo hacer para que sonara algo casual e intempestivo y Albert no se molestara porque no le había avisado? No quería pensar. Era demasiado.

El día que su madre le dijo que iba a ir para la casa de su hermana porque la abuela se encontraba indispuesta, se vio forzada a subir al coche de su padre y por cosa del destino ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pensar en Albert, pero no iba a ser lo único que iba a pasar.

Al bajar del auto y ver que su padre se iba, su mirada se dirigió a la casa de enfrente con visible nostalgia. Quería verlo, aunque no habían quedado de mirarse o de hablarse ese día. Tampoco iba a saber que el coche aparcado afuera no era ni de la madre ni de la hermana. Era un auto finísimo. Su diseño deportivo la dejó medio pasmada. Había visto esos autos en las revistas y en los anuncios del televisor, era un Jaguar color plateado con revestimientos en piel color gris claro. Sus rines eran de lujo de un material cromado y parecía nuevo de paquete. Le extrañó verlo ahí, pero quizá la hermana de Albert tuviera novio, así que se encogió de hombros y se fue siguiendo a su madre que ya había entrado a la casa de tía Elroy, con el andar lento que se genera cuando uno trae nostalgia.

Justo cuando ya pensaba entrar a la casa oyó una voz que tenía memorizada de modo profundo.

- ¿Candice?

Ella sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora mientras se daba la vuelta para verlo. Sus ojos no reflejaban la sorpresa solamente, era como si su corazón se hubiera estrujado y ya tuviera ganas de llorar. Albert caminó hacia ella visiblemente emocionado (¿desde cuando Albert podía sentirse emocionado por causa de ella?). Ya no había sido la sorpresa de aquella vez que la vio en la plaza que en ese tiempo estaba mezclada con admiración. Era como si él también se hubiese sentido conmovido por verla, como si le hubiera afectado..

Ella caminó hacia él y también él se apresuró a encontrarle. Apenas estuvo a unos centímetros de ella lo vio dudar si abrazarla o darle un beso en la mejilla, pero sus ojos azules la miraban de una forma que evitó que ella siquiera pudiera parpadear. Que mirada tan intensa!

En lugar de abrazarla o besarle en la mejilla, él levantó su mano derecha para acariciarle la mejilla con ternura. Jamás se lo hubiera esperado y menos que ese ligero roce la perturbara tanto.

- No me dijiste que vendrías.

- No lo esperaba. Mi madre casi me secuestró porque mi abuela se ha sentido mal. Hemos venido a verla. –trató de sonar desenfadada, pero no estaba segura de haberlo logrado.

- Entonces, ¿no vas a quedarte? –preguntó, ¿en su voz se distinguía algo de decepción?

- No traigo ropa y mañana tengo clase de esgrima en el club a las 10 de la mañana. –dijo en medio de un puchero.

- ¿A cual club asistes?

- al de Versalles.

- ¿Ese club? Es caro, Candice.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Todas las amigas de mi madre van allí. Mi papá es socio gracias a las influencias de otro de los socios de la empresa. No aceptan a cualquiera allí. –"Si bien se habían tardado en inscribirse, mamá ya se aburre por eso va a distraerse", pensó.

- Lo sé. Ahí también asiste mi padre.

**- ¿y tú no?-** pues no! O, ¿Cuándo en todo el tiempo que tenía de ir lo había visto siquiera una vez? Esa cara y ese cuerpo eran inolvidables… ¿había mencionado su trasero? También le gustaba mucho y ese definitivamente era imposible de confundir y mucho menos de olvidar. Oh, Dios, se estaba empezando a sonrojar! _Calmada chica, que se va a dar cuenta_!

- Te puedo decir que si requiero jugar tenis o nadar en la piscina, no tengo necesidad de asistir allí. Lo único que me puede llamar la atención es que tienen una cuadrilla de caballos muy finos, casi de competencia.

**- Creo que me hace falta saber más sobre los equinos, a mí me parecen todos una misma cosa** –_eso! Dilo sin respirar, a ver si no se te pone la cara más colorada!_

**- Solo si te interesa montar alguna vez o tener alguno, en ese caso sí deberás saber muchas cosas. Hay varias razas. Cada una se destina para un fin. **-¿Candice se estaba poniendo roja? ¿Por qué?- **¿Te pasa algo?**

**- C..creo que.. tengo calor.. .-**se le ocurrió en el último momento. Él sonrió a modo de disculpa, la estaba entreteniendo y ella había ido de visita con su abuela.

**- Si gustas, te dejo para que saludes a tu abuela. Tienes razón, aquí afuera está haciendo algo de calor..**

En ese momento la figura de la madre de Candy se asomó por la ventana. Iba a llamarla, pero su atención recayó en el joven con el cual charlaba. Albert miró a la ventana y se topó con su mirada llena de curiosidad. Entonces su ser completo entró en certidumbre de que algo no estaba bien.

¿Qué hacía él frente a una chiquilla 6 años menor? Donde no pensaran que la estaba hostigando o que era un pedófilo o algo así. Su corazón se contrajo y sintió tensar todo su cuerpo ante la notoriedad de ese conocimiento. _¿Estaba loco? ¡Era una menor!_

Podía ser la más encantadora, divertida, tierna e incluso madura adolescente que él hubiera conocido jamás. Podía ser que con su personalidad hubiera eclipsado a muchas otras jóvenes que antes hubiera frecuentado e inclusive a las que de hecho le gustaron. _¿Qué tenía Candice que se estaba convirtiendo en casi una obsesión para él_?

Necesitaba poner en claro todo en él mismo. A fin de cuentas ella no tenía la culpa de las cosas que estaba sintiendo cada vez que conversaban por teléfono. Lo difícil que se le hacía colgar o inclusive abstenerse de marcarle todos los días. Ella no tenía la culpa de estar confundido, ¿no era así?

Quiso pensar que iba a buscar su amistad porque de hecho ella le pareció una jovencita muy especial, amén decir que bastante atractiva_. Va de nuevo! Olvidemos el atractivo por un rato, quizá dos o tres años puedan ser suficientes! _Pues Candice era una joven, una muchacha_.._ _joder! Era una adolescente todavía…._

-Tengo que irme –dijo con un tono apagado- creo que es mejor que entres. Después te llamo ¿Está bien?

Ella asintió. ¿Por qué la expresión en la cara de Albert había cambiado? Lo vio darse la vuelta, cruzar la calle con algo de prisa y abrir la puerta del coche, para después entrar en él y marcharse. Su ceño estaba fruncido, ¿se había enojado?

* * *

**Para todas, y todos, gracias por leer. Este capi fue bastante extenso, pero espero que no les haya parecido tedioso. **

**Candy se da cuenta de que aunque no ha visto a Albert casi, sus conversaciones y el grado de conexión que tienen ambos están enamorándola de un modo ****más profundo**** que sólo por atracción. Ese amor que nace del alma y Albert parece sentir lo mismo, pero la barrera de la edad está presente, ¿creen que puedan hacer algo para superarla? ¿Cómo lo hubieran hecho ustedes? **

**Y, respecto a Terry, como que sí estaba hasta el tuétano por ella que se quería casar en cada país que visitaran en la luna de miel.. arrebatado él igual que siempre, pero Candy ya sintió que llegó al límite de tolerancia con él porque se ha portado demasiado mal; la gota que derrama el vaso es saber que será más difícil divorciarse de él. ¿Qué hará Terry? ¿Se arrepentirá de su proceder? ¿Aprovechará que divorciarse es más difícil para ganar tiempo? Porque si quisiera el divorcio, ya se hubiese dejado hallar por el abogado.**

**Y por último ¿Qué hará Candy? Albert está de nuevo ante sus ojos en el tiempo en el que ella puede que sea la mujer más implacable. A ver qué tal le va. Como puede que sea un bálsamo puede también ser la encarnación del hombre más despreciable de su vida, o el más herido, recordemos que Candy se había casado con otro.**

**Compártanme sus ideas en un review y gracias a quienes forman parte de mi red social. Ahí puede que les tenga algunas novedades o que les explique con más detalle algunos puntos que quizá divaguen en la historia actualmente.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar.**

_***AnaEdith***_


	9. Chapter 9 Tu forma de amar

**Tu forma de Amar (parte 1)**

* * *

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? -la voz del oficial apenas fue percibida por ella. No dejaba de ver la cara del hombre que hacía 10 años había abandonado su vida. Se obligó a voltear al uniformado con una mirada de angustia.

- Yo.. yo estoy bien – e hizo una pausa tratando de mirar de nuevo cualquier rastro de bienestar en Albert. –Deben ayudarlo, por favor, deben ayudarlo…

- ¿Conoce al hombre?- preguntó el oficial nuevamente, con sus cejas arqueadas, pero su voz había bajado por lo menos 1 octava. La mujer se miraba angustiada. Ella asentía.

- Su nombre es Albert, Albert Andley.

El uniformado hizo hincapié en que la ayuda médica estaba por llegar en cualquier momento. Ella sabía que la bolsa de aire seguramente le había impedido un desenlace peor, pero también que no todo el tiempo era garantía de que no se lesionasen a pesar de ella. Debían cuidar su cuello, sus cervicales..

Había alcanzado a usar los frenos, debido a eso el auto de ella no se había movido sino solo unos metros adelante. La multitud comenzaba a agolparse y ella comenzaba a sentir un frio para nada común.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

* * *

**1992**

Había sido raro. ¿Por qué su gesto malencarado? Albert siempre se había notado alegre o por lo menos sereno, pero, en ese momento fue un abanico de emociones los que pasaron por su rostro... por su mirada.

La tarde la pasó demasiado inquieta y lamentó haberle dicho que no podía quedarse en casa de su tía. Comenzaba a sentir que algo verdaderamente grave estaba pasando sin saber exactamente qué era. Su madre la miraba con mucha curiosidad. Era notorio que su hija pequeña tenía un maremoto de emociones anidadas en su pecho, pensamientos dándole vueltas en la cabeza. _El joven con quien ella había platicado tenía algo que ver?_

Y la sra. White, la abuela, con su mirada de dulces ojos que se tornaban cada vez más grises, las miraba con un poco de diversión. Ya era conocido por ella que el muchacho tenía interés en su nieta. Él le preguntaba por ella en cada oportunidad. Era mucho mayor, pero ella venía de una cuna muy diferente a la que le dio a sus hijas.

Se había casado por normas familiares con un hombre que había sido maravilloso, pero que era 15 años mayor. Ella ya tenía a Cecilia cuando lo conoció y era fruto de un romance que sus padres no aprobaron. Elroy sí era hija de ambos. Al inicio no amaba a Frank, pero con el tiempo fue su matrimonio el más perfecto, apasionado y enamorado que pudieran imaginar. Un hombre encantador, detallista, romántico. Así vislumbraba a su joven vecino cuando llegaba para conversar con ella.

Si acaso Frank no había reconocido inmediatamente como hija a Cecilia fue porque era una niña que siempre tuvo esperanza de encontrar a su verdadero padre y no quería que nadie le impusiera un apellido, pero de mayor lo hizo y por eso llevaba los mismos apellidos de su hermana (White Bishop). Y, Frank había muerto hacía 20 años, así que la mujer mayor atesoraba su recuerdo como la joya mas preciada de su corazón.

Y pensando en Albert, siempre, entre charlas sin importancia, su nieta aparecía en las conversaciones entre ellos. Él quería saber lo más posible de ella, pero la sra. White ni siquiera estaba segura de que él cayera en cuenta de que era así.

Si lo pensaban al modo antiguo, al modo en el que ella tuvo que vivirlo, cuando todavía se vivían los romances por carta, era algo muy romántico. Y el asunto de la edad era un inconveniente seguramente, pero solo hacía falta que la jovencita creciera un poco, que se diera tiempo, aunque ya imaginaba a Joseph con el asunto de los celos paternales que seguro iban a aparecer cuando supiera de estas cosas.

En tanto, Cecilia miraba a su hija. Su pequeña. Y estuvo tentada a preguntarle por el muchacho un par de veces, pero su hija se notaba tan introspectiva, callada y preocupada en ocasiones, que prefirió evitarlo. Solamente la miraba que de vez en cuando se asomaba por la ventana para observar la casa que se encontraba enfrente, como si esperara que el muchacho en aquel coche apareciera nuevamente.

Todo lo que quedaba de la tarde Candy estuvo así y para la hora que llegó Joseph, ella ya tenía una clara expresión de pesadumbre. Llegó a su casa y se encerró en su habitación. Pensaba dormirse después de haberse dado un baño cuando el teléfono sonó.

Paty tocó a su puerta y la abrió para mirarla con su cara de fastidio.

- Tu novio o lo que sea que es, te llama… contesté en el estudio.

- ¿Albert? –Candy casi saltó cambiando de inmediato la expresión y sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo como exhalación. Se abalanzó sobre el teléfono que estaba en el estudio de sus padres, no sin antes cerrar la puerta con la llave de la habitación.

Tomó el auricular con nerviosismo y gusto enorme, su corazón estaba saltando de felicidad. Toda la tarde esperando que él volviera y había sido tan complicado pasar esas horas aguardando. Parecía que muchas cosas estaban por ser contestadas en la vida y el corazón de ella.

- ¿Diga?

- ¿Candice? –_dulce voz! Suave, varonil, aterciopelada. Cargada de emociones, presa de inseguridades quizá._

- H-hola.. sí, soy yo.

Un silencio, parecía que le estaba costando hablar sobre algo.

- Discúlpame por haberme ido así. Pensé en regresar, pero tenía que hablar con mi padre…. Candice, tendría que verte en persona porque necesito hablar contigo. ¿Habría algún problema con quedarnos de ver en algún lado?

- ¿Ahora? –Albert soltó una risita, desde luego que en ese momento iba a ser muy complicado. Pasaban de las 9 de la noche y ningún padre en su sano juicio iba a dejar salir a su hija adolescente sola con alguien que para él fuese un desconocido. No digamos lo de la edad.

- Quizá ahora mismo no, ya es algo tarde. Pensaba en el club.. nunca asisto pero tengo membresía gracias a mi padre. ¿Podría ser después de tu clase de esgrima?

- Desde luego. ¿Ya conoces donde están las áreas de entrenamiento?

- Claro que sí. Nos vemos entonces mañana. Voy a tratar de estar ahí antes de las once.

Después de quedar en verse al día siguiente, Albert se excusó y colgaron con rapidez. Candy comenzó a sentir la noche muy diferente a causa de la curiosidad. Albert estaba formando parte de sus pensamientos, ocupando también su corazón de un modo que no se lo esperaba. Casi no pudo dormir. Pensó en que prefería perder su clase de esgrima con tal de que pudiera aprovechar el tiempo en el que él previamente pensaba llegar. No quería tener que esperar a que ella se diera una ducha en las regaderas, porque tampoco estaba dispuesta a que la viera una vez más sudorosa como la vez que le enseñó a birlar (_ay niña… si supieras!_).

En la mañana casi no pudo probar bocado y eso extrañó a su madre. Le dio las llaves del auto a Paty para que la dejara en el club.

- Mamá, ella ya sabe manejar!

- Todavía no tiene 16, necesita tener permiso. No me voy a arriesgar a que tome el coche y la detengan en algún lado. Con esa cara lavada parece que acaba de cumplir 13 años.

_Maldición! La cara lavada_. No podía permitir que Albert la viera sin pizca de maquillaje, pero la iba a ver practicar y no podía ponerse nada, corría el riesgo de que todo el maquillaje se convirtiera en una máscara chorreada cual cosmético de payaso al final de una función. Lo único que podía pensar era cómo verse menos desarreglada dentro de su imagen natural… _ya, imposible! Albert sabía que ella era una pecosa que se ponía colorada por el esfuerzo, esperaba que eso disculpara la falta de uso de algún cosmético._

Se subieron al coche y en 20 minutos estaban en el club. El auto de Albert no se veía en el estacionamiento.

- ¿Vendrás por mí?

- Ojalá pueda, pero si no llego a las 11:30 vete en taxi. ¿Tienes dinero? – Candy asintió, entonces Paty se despidió de ella y arrancó. Ya iba tarde a otro compromiso.

Bendijo Candy que en su maleta con la ropa de esgrima hubiese agregado de última hora algunos cosméticos (No muchos: un labial, un rubor suave y la mascara de pestañas, desodorante y también un pequeño frasco de perfume por si acaso).

Traía la maleta en una mano y el florete en su vaina impermeable en la otra. Solamente lo llevaba en funda cuando lo trasladaba, generalmente estaba empotrado en un armazón que tenía su padre clavado en la pared del estudio, así como estaban los floretes de tipo antiguo que formaban parte de una "casi" colección (Eran cinco). Todo para el mantenimiento del mismo se encontraba en su casillero, así que no tenía que cargar con ello.

Iba vestida de un modo casual, sobre todo por la blusa que era de seda, que por la forma que caía bajo sus hombros y delineaba sutilmente la redondez de sus senos, resultaba en una visión muy femenina. La blusa estaba fajada de modo holgado en sus pantalones cortos color azul cielo que dejaban ver unas bellas piernas (más torneadas debido al ejercicio), lucía unas sandalias claras recién compradas.

La imagen general era de una jovencita, sí, pero una que estaba madurando con mucha gracia. No solo estaba más alta, también lentamente iba adquiriendo nuevas formas. No se veía escuálida, ni larguirucha. Eso le producía bastante seguridad.

Entró en el club y se dirigió a la zona de entrenamiento de esgrima. Tenía que disculparse con su entrenador por llegar retrasadamente y preguntarle si no podía cambiar la clase para otro día en la tarde.

El hombre joven de unos 25 años la miró con expresión reprobatoria. Su compañera de practica estaba sentada en una banca, con una cara de pocos amigos, ataviada con toda la indumentaria a excepción de la careta, la cual tenía en la mano izquierda.

- Anderson! –gimió la muchacha- te mato! Ve a cambiarte antes de que me arrepienta y escoja otra pareja para entrenar!

Se cambió enseguida a pesar de que planeaba pedir que le cambiaran la clase. Diana era una chica muy temperamental.

El entrenamiento empezó tal como siempre. Siguieron indicaciones en todo momento, pero a veces deseaba ser un poco más audaz.

El método de combate del florete era el tipo más difícil de la esgrima, pero lo prefería debido a la gracia y velocidad de sus movimientos. En ese momento todo alrededor se perdió de su percepción, estaba concentrada y cada vez iba ganando más asaltos. Aunque el entrenador le pedía que permitiera a Diana elaborar movimientos de recuso. Diana era más torpe pero era tenaz y estaba molesta. Candy la desarmó tres veces en quince minutos con certeros desplazamientos de flecha y la hizo desatinar muchas veces con sus fintas.

La chica bufó con evidente enojo, aventando la careta que se quitó de un solo movimiento al oír al entrenador gritar "touché" después del último toque y seguidamente marcar alto. La frase de armas había concluido después de tres matchs de diez minutos.

- Maldita sea, Anderson, déjame avanzar. Ya sé que eres buena, no necesitas alardear!

- Creo que por hoy es suficiente – determinó el entrenador- Creene, necesito hablar contigo.. –y luego posó su mirada de satisfacción en Candy mientras la misma se quitaba la careta. Su aprendizaje era rápido y estaba considerando hacerla entrenar con competidores más avanzados.- Bien hecho, Anderson.

Lo siguiente que hizo Candy fue exhalar con fuerza. Estaba sudorosa pero se sentía genial. Ella y Diana empezaron al mismo tiempo, pero estaba avanzando y eso la enorgullecía. No tanto porque el esgrima fuera su deporte favorito, sino porque había sido un reto. No le interesaba practicarlo de modo profesional.

Se puso la careta bajo el brazo sabiendo que necesitaba de una ducha fría y justo cuando pensaba salir notó la figura alta y gallarda de Albert cuyos ojos la miraban con admiración. _¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo observándola?_

Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en su cara sintiendo que los colores se le subían al rostro.

- ¿Decías que apenas estabas aprendiendo? Parecías una profesional.

- Lo dices porque no practicas este deporte -_¿O si? _Albert se encogió de hombros.

- Digamos que no, de cualquier modo tus movimientos tenían mucha seguridad. Creí que después de que le desarmaste por segunda vez la chica se te iba a abalanzar.

- No sabías que era yo..

"_Si sabía"_ pensó él, pero solo sonrió. Le pasó una toalla que estaba situada en una de las bancas donde por cierto estaba su maleta. Candy la tomó y se secó el rostro y parte del cuello. Seguía sintiéndose incómoda bañada de sudor.

- Sé que la chica estaba exasperada.. tú eres muy controlada cuando juegas. –por lo menos lo fue la segunda vez que se dispuso a enseñarle a jugar baloncesto (_eso, y la extensión cautivadora de sus piernas y el bien formado trasero. Ese siempre era un motivo de admiración_).

Ella no supo como reaccionar. Se había dado cuenta de que gustaba de jugar sin apasionarse, pero que en aquella ocasión tuvo que controlarse en extremo. Bien por ella, que se hubiera sentido fatal de que él supiera que era tan vulnerable a su cercanía.

Guardó el florete después de limpiarlo cosa que hizo con mucho cuidado, ya lo desarmaría en casa. Y le pidió que la esperara. Necesitaba bañarse.

Se bañó en un tiempo record. Le preocupaba más cómo iba a quedar su cabello, porque no quería que le mojara la blusa de seda, y si había modo de que se maquillara un poco, lo cual hizo. Su ropa se veía muy bien, así que todo era cuestión de actitud. El cabello húmedo le daba una imagen muy relajada.

Albert al verla se quedó de piedra. Parecía una revelación. Alta, con esas piernas blancas y torneadas que por primera vez admiraba sin jeans, la cintura estrecha y la blusa de seda que le acariciaba los senos de un modo que le pareció casi inmoral. Los pantaloncillos no eran muy cortos, pero eran reveladores de sus formas. Y las sandalias le aumentaron a lo menos 8 centímetros, haciendo que sus piernas lucieran más largas. Estaba maquillada apenas, pero no le habría hecho falta, era preciosa aún sudorosa como la había visto minutos antes. De qué manera había imaginado esos sudores, la forma en que las gotas recorrían su rostro y cuello, yendo a parar muchas de ellas al escote, recorriendo un camino que imaginaba delicioso y suave… Se abofeteó mentalmente sintiendo que se estaba comenzando a ruborizar. _¡22 años, carajo! Eres un tipo de 22 años, no de 15! ¡Compórtate! _

El conocimiento de que era así de atractiva obviamente lo descontroló. Necesitaba ser objetivo, iba precisamente a hablar con ella debido a la decisión que había tomado. Tres meses había estado comunicándose con ella por teléfono pero ahora que sabía que su interés por ella no era filial, se sentía tentado a buscarla para pretenderla y eso era incorrecto siendo ella una menor y teniendo él los años que tenía. Cada vez era más complicado cortar las llamadas, cada vez era más difícil no hablarle todas las noches y cada vez era más imposible soportar sus deseos de verla. Había que poner tierra de por medio. La suficiente como para no ceder a la tentación de buscarla a todas horas.

Se había reprendido muchas veces el actuar así, pero nunca había conocido una chica como ella. Quizá la lejanía haría que sus confusiones se disiparan y él encontrara en otro lugar y otro ambiente a alguien más adecuado a su edad. No estaba seguro, pero debía intentarlo. Le iba a doler mucho que ella se pusiera de novia con algún muchacho de su edad y eso era lo más probable que podría pasar, así que, o tomaba control de sí mismo o se iba a topar con cargos de pedofilia.

Decirle fue difícil. Iba a irse a realizar un posgrado en España y lo iba a hacer pronto porque ya había avanzado sus cursos en el afán de tener la mente ocupada.

Como iban a pasar unos meses antes del inicio de cursos allá, le propusieron de parte de la universidad el hacer un curso del idioma castellano que se iba a iniciar en julio. El postgrado iniciaba en septiembre y duraría un año y medio, así que para cuando terminara, ella tendría más de 17 _(¿dijo que estaba por cumplir los 16? Entonces para entonces estaría a poco de cumplir 18_) regresaría justamente en el mes de marzo, a los dos años y un mes de haberse conocido. Quizá no necesitara tanto, quizá se le pasara rápidamente, pero como sabía que en eso del amor no era un experto, no se quería arriesgar. Sus padres solo se habían enamorado en una sola ocasión y todavía traían a cuestas las esquirlas de ese amor.

Que sensación extraña pensar en la palabra amor con referencia a ella. "_Obsesión_" se dijo, pero ya no estaba tan seguro.

Candy lo escuchó con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Estaba decepcionada seguro o quizá no. _¡Qué difícil era traducir en palabras las expresiones de una mujer!_

La vio sonreír de modo forzado pero sus ojos no lo hacían, así que estaba muy atento a cada reacción. Ocupaba que hablara.

- Y, ¿por qué me lo dices? Digo, nos hemos visto tan pocas veces, solo estamos en contacto por teléfono… -"_no es que sea tu novia_" pensó y el estómago se le removió de inmediato. Habría deseado ser su novia para poder decir que se oponía a ello, pero tampoco era egoísta, Albert era un muchacho inteligente que estaba enamorado de la carrera que estudiaba. Un curso que él consideraba importante iba a ser bueno para su currículum y seguramente le ayudaría de modo profesional. ¿Que lo necesitaba? Quizá no, pero el hecho de desearlo era suficiente motivo. ¡Si debía asombrarse de que se hubiera tomado el tiempo de decírselo personalmente!

- Somos amigos –respondió él- y los amigos se toman en cuenta en esas cuestiones. No iba a ser lo mismo decirte por teléfono.

- Entonces, estando allá supongo que ya no me llamarás.. –expresó, sin poder evitar un dejo de decepción.

- Para mí las llamadas no son un problema. Lo es la diferencia de horario. Son 7 horas más que aquí. Para poder hablarte después de la cena, así como lo hemos hecho, tendría que despertarme a las 4 de la mañana y si lo hago ya que salga de la universidad para ti serían las 6 de la mañana, seguro que podría generarte problemas.

_Cielos! ¡¿Albert pensaba seguirle hablando?!_ El corazón comenzó a latirle acelerado. _¡Hasta había pensado en la diferencia de horarios y todo para estar en contacto! Si no fuera un amor imposible le habría plantado un beso!_

La palabra **amor** retumbó en su cabeza. Era una palabra pequeña que estaba teniendo demasiado significado teniendo a Albert frente a ella. Se turbó. Se puso nerviosa y no pudo evitar sentir deseos de huir despavorida al darse cuenta de que ella podía revelarle lo que estaba pensando si él prestaba la suficiente atención a sus gestos.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo en que te llame aunque sea tan temprano? Todas las veces que pueda te llamaré después de la cena –_"aunque con ello pierda el sueño"_, pensó. No podía imaginar dejar de tener contacto con ella, pese a todas sus objeciones apenas pensadas hacía un rato.

Candy abrió sus ojos verdes llenos de esperanza. Deseó abrazarlo pero se sintió incapaz. Solamente se atrevió a sonreírle. No había palabras.

Se despidieron sintiendo Candy un sabor amargo no solo en la boca sino en el corazón. Paty llegó por ella antes de las 11:30 y ella se forzó a subir al auto tratando de no llorar. Sí lloró, cuando se encerró en su habitación, a pocos minutos de salir del club. Lloró todo lo que restaba del fin de semana, lloraba durante las noches, antes de dormirse del agotamiento, inclusive entre clases se sorprendía derramando algunas lágrimas, sabiendo que esa sensación de abandono no la iba a poder erradicar de su sistema hasta el día en que lo volviese a ver.

* * *

Albert viajó a España cuatro semanas después. Había tenido que poner en orden una multitud de papeles, resolver algunas cosas de la tesis y más que nada prepararse para defenderla. Él no era el único, lo hizo justo con cuatro de sus compañeros de Universidad. Fue asunto engorroso tener todo listo, pero las influencias que su apellido generaba eran difíciles de ignorar. Tenía listo lo de la titulación, tenía listo los documentos de ingreso al postgrado, el asunto del curso de español lo iba a resolver estando allá, pero, a pesar de tener tanto qué hacer, en ningún momento pudo refrenar el deseo de volverla a ver. Estaba tan latente que si antes estaba confundido, ahora se sentía casi desesperado. "_es lo correcto, es lo correcto"_ pensaba una y otra vez.

Llegó a España y compartió el hospedaje con un italiano de nombre Sergio, era divertido pero demasiado mundano. Él se enfocó demasiado en los estudios y solamente así el tiempo fue un poco más tolerable. Había quedado en llamar a Candy de manera regular y lo hacía. Lo hizo durante todo ese año y nueve meses que estuvieron separados (si, contemos el mes que tuvo Albert que arreglar toda su documentación).

Ese tiempo tanto para Candy como para él fue muy difícil. Tiempo en el que Candy comenzó a darse cuenta de que sentía por Albert algo más profundo que un afecto, más fuerte que un cariño, más cercano que una amistad.

Albert lo mismo le contaba con buen ánimo sus peripecias como también sus temores, los enojos, los sustos, lo difícil que era acostumbrarse a un idioma que conocía poco, pero que tuvo que instruirse pronto. Lo que había aprendido sobre la comida y el hecho de que se sintiera tan cómodo cocinando como si lo hubiese hecho toda la vida. Ella lo único que temía era que le contara si había conocido a alguien, si se había enamorado.

Pensar en algo así era demasiado doloroso. Albert aunque era su amigo solamente, se había convertido en parte imprescindible de su vida. Ya no era el atractivo que él pudiera tener físicamente lo que la había enamorado, era mucho más que eso. _Sí, tenía que admitirlo, se dio cuenta de que con cada llamada, con cada platica, con cada cosa que lo hiciera recordarlo, su corazón iba anidando sentimientos que no podía ocultar y mucho menos negar. Se había enamorado de Albert contra todo pronóstico. _

Cuando recibió la primera carta de él donde le mandaba fotos y postales, el corazón le latió tan fuerte que creyó que se iba a desmayar. Su piel estaba bronceada, su cuerpo se notaba tonificado debajo de esas playeras tipo polo. Pero lo que más amaba era su mirada, esa claridad de sus ojos azules que siempre estaba impregnada de tranquilidad. En respuesta le mandó las mejores fotos y le escribió muchas cartas que él siempre contestó.

La espera se hacía dura, pero lo más difícil para ella sería saber que iba a regresar pronto y que no por ello ella iba a ser vista con otros ojos por él. Ya tenía 17 años con 4 meses, pero él tenía 24 años. Si ella tuviera 20 y él 27 la madurez emocional y física no la habría hecho sentirse descartada, pero hacía falta que él la mirara para saber realmente si podía tener una oportunidad. Ya no estaban en 1992, ya habían llegado sin prisas a 1994.

En el momento que Albert le dijo que estaba por tomar el vuelo de regreso, ella se puso a llorar. La emoción plasmada en las palabras de él la habían conmovido en extremo. Estaba emocionado porque iba a verla, no pudo ocultarlo.

Cuando Albert la vio en la sala de ingreso del aeropuerto el corazón se le aceleró. Con tantas horas de vuelo, el cabello alborotado y largo, el cansancio de estar tanto tiempo sentado, se le hizo poco. Pareció que revivía. Ella estaba ahí, con un vestido de flores y su cabello suelto que le llegaba a media espalda (_¿se lo había cortado?_ eso ya no le importó).

Se veía mucho más madura, su cuerpo había florecido aún más. Los rasgos de su cara de ensueño se notaban mucho más definidos. Sus ojos… _alguien le hubiera prevenido de lo que iba a sentir al ver sus ojos de nuevo!_ Las hermosas gemas verdes que brillaban como si fuesen luceros, estaban observándolo con una expresión que era tan parecida a la suya. Deseó abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas como quien tenía derecho de estrecharla para no soltarla nunca más.

Sus planes de aclarar sus sentimientos habían sido prósperos: Sabía que estaba enamorado de Candice. Sabía que la quería en su vida. Sabía que no se trataba solo de algo pasional como quizá en otro tiempo había pensado que era únicamente. Sabía que nunca la iba a dejar de amar.

Candy por su lado, estaba tan impresionada de verlo, tan conmovida que el cúmulo de tantas emociones la tenían anclada al suelo. Si se atrevía a moverse podía echarse al cuello de Albert y besarlo (_¿Cuántas veces lo había soñado? Miles!_), lo cual sería inapropiado. Él la miraba con algo parecido a la adoración, a la veneración. Aceleraba su paso hasta que lo vio como casi corría sin importar que el mozo de las maletas viniera tras él luchando por ayudarle con ellas.

Apenas estuvo a medio metro de ella se detuvo abruptamente, su sonrisa, su expresión, su mirada.. todo era el reflejo de lo que ella misma estaba sintiendo. Dejó, sin notarlo, de sostener las maletas, ellas cayeron cual largas en el suelo.

La abrazó. _Que dulce sentirla entre sus brazos mientras ella con timidez se abrazaba a su cintura como respuesta. _Era la calidez de ese abrazo que jamás habían compartido antes, ni siquiera cuando quiso despedirse de ella. Era perderse en ese aroma, sentir que el corazón estaba cada latido palpitando solo por ella. Era sentir que estaba a punto de llorar.._ Y eso que nunca la había besado…._

- Pequeña.. –musitó junto a su oreja, estaba emocionado- tenía tantas ganas de verte!

Ella no contestaba. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas ya se deslizaban por las mejillas. **"**_**Si pudiera decirte Albert todo lo que siento por ti!"**_pensaba, pero se conformaba con estar aprisionada en esos brazos que se sentían no solo cálidos y fuertes, sino que eran su hogar, en ese momento descubierto.

No quería separarse de él por nada del mundo, pero él se apartó. Lo hizo para mirarla a los ojos. También en ellos se podían notar las lágrimas a punto de salir. Ella sonreía, pero estaba tan abrumada!

Entonces pasó lo que nadie se esperaba, lo que ni él mismo se hubiera imaginado que haría. Inclinó su rostro y la besó. Y lo más sorprendente de ello era que ella no se hizo hacia atrás, no le rechazaba. Seguía aferrada a su cintura mientras él con ternura se iba abandonando a ese beso. Sentir sus labios tibios, suaves, inexpertos debajo de los suyos que la trataban con delicadeza pero al mismo tiempo con devoción. Respirar el aliento dulce y fragante de la joven que amaba. Todo era perfecto en ese momento. Todo era como había soñado que sería con ella. Y su beso era suave pero era dado con todo el corazón.

Nunca había besado a nadie de esa manera.. nunca se había enamorado antes. Y no hubo en ese momento ningún prejuicio, ninguna duda, solamente sentir que ella estaba entre sus brazos y saberla dueña de su felicidad.

¿Cuanto tiempo duró besándola? Ni idea. Quería que ese beso no se terminara nunca.. quería que pudiese quedar en animación suspendida por toda la eternidad.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, Candy estaba ruborizada pero serena. Sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos. Él la miraba para saber si acaso ese beso había significado para ella todo lo que había significado para él, pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, como en un letargo, así que lo único que pudo hacer Albert fue besar su mejilla y quedarse abrazado pegado a ella, con los ojos cerrados. El corazón le latía todavía acelerado por causa de todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

_Ya estaba! Lo había hecho! No estaba en sus planes inicialmente, pero lo había hecho._ Su corazón estaba tomando control de si mismo antes que su raciocinio, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Si no la hubiera besado se hubiera muerto. Eran ya dos años de que la había conocido y que había impactado su vida con toda su alegría, con toda su espontaneidad, con la forma centrada y madura de tomar todas las cosas, con la ingenuidad quizá de nunca haber amado. Porque de algo estaba seguro Albert, ella nunca había amado a nadie y quizá, solo quizá, él podía ser el dueño en algún momento de su corazón.

Que bien, ¿Candy era una romántica empedernida? Al parecer Albert era peor, pero lo disfrazaba con su aire de experiencia, de control sobre sí mismo (_¿Y que tal? __**¡Lo había perdido hacía un rato!**_), pero más que nada con el hecho de ser mayor, tal y como ya sabemos. **En el amor no hay razas ni hay edades, el corazón no se rige, ni palpita, ni se entrega por esas nimiedades!**

Había aprendido a amarla estando lejos de ella, pero estaba dispuesto a todo por conquistar su amor. _**"Tu forma de amar quizá será difícil para Candice entenderla, pero cada día vas a tener que tratar de explicársela, de mostrársela"**_ pensaba él hablándose a sí mismo.

Y cuando ella lo amara iba a hablar con la tía, con la abuela, con la madre y con toda la familia si era necesario, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ese amor. Para él, ella estaba por cumplir 18 años y la iba a respetar de modo cabal para un día poder compartir de manera permanente su vida. (_Y apenas le había dado solo un beso, solo un abrazo.. no imaginaba qué sería si ella le decía que lo amaba de igual modo!_)

_**"Lo fácil aburre, lo difícil atrae, lo imposible seduce, lo complicado asusta, lo extremadamente complicado enamora"**_. Paulo Coelho

* * *

**A todas, GRACIAS! ! !**

Estoy asombrada por la forma en que respondieron a mi convocatoria. Como ven, aquí inicia el amor de Albert por su pequeña y es correspondido. Esa fue la opción que recibió más votos, pero no se desesperen que _**Respuestas**_ también va a venir un poquitín más adelante.

De manera alterna, Terry también ha estado en la vida de Candy, pero de esa parte de la historia tendré que ahondar en el próximo capi, ¿me tienen la paciencia?

La forma en que Terry comienza a formar parte de la vida de Candy va a ser algo con lo que Albert se va a tener que confrontar, porque aunque Candy lo ama, Terry se fue convirtiendo en alguien especial para ella y él no va a ser de los que se queden con los brazos cruzados tal como Anthony parecía haberlo hecho.. (aclaro, _parecía _porque eso puede cambiar). Y, ya ven que el joven noble tiene un carácter muy arrebatado a veces y no le teme a nadie, mucho menos si por defender o conquistar a la pecas se refiere. El inicio de su historia en el pasado va a ser de igual modo en 1992, pero se va a ir poniendo a la par de Candy y Albert, que ya para este capítulo han llegado a 1994.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios a: **Fridi****tas, Paloma, Clauseri, Laura Grandchester, Melisa Andrew, Carmen Tiza, Yuukychan, Bermone, Blackcat2010, Odette, lyricCinema, Paloma, Guest, ccc73, Carito Andrew, Vivianakarenina, Lady Blue, Betsab, Klau y Albertfan.**

A las que lo hicieron por FB, que al hacerlo me dieron también la oportunidad de recibirlas en mi círculo de amigos de FB. Ustedes lo saben, yo les agradezco de modo especial porque se tomaron un poquito más de tiempo para hacerlo de este modo. Ahí vi que tenían muchísimo interés.

A mi amiga** CandyFan72 **te aprecio mucho, eres muy especial para mí, tu amistad ha venido a ser un refrigerio a mi vida en tiempos de sequedad, como nunca pensé que sería pero de lo cual me siento bendecida y orgullosa. Gracias.

**Clau Agvel **y** Que Viva Candy **también muchas gracias. Cada una en su forma ha sido de mucha ayuda también para mí.

* * *

Yo ahora quiero hacer mención de algo que también es especial.

**En este capi, al escribirlo he recordado a mujeres extraordinarias que han formado parte de mi vida. Una de ellas fue mi madre y otra fue mi abuela. **

**Ellas ya no están a mi lado de manera física, pero al redactar las líneas sobre la madre y abuela de Candy, en esta ocasión pensé en ellas. Esas mujeres maravillosas que me dieron el privilegio de soñar, de animar mis sueños. **

**En estas fechas murió mi abuela hace 19 años, la viejecita con cabello blanco y mirada de ojos grises que siempre fue motivo de mis alegrías. **

**A mi mamá la perdí hace casi 4 años, era la madre más amorosa y complaciente del mundo, aunque me gané muchos regaños, pero más que nada abrazos. **

**Ellas dos, fueron pilares importantes de mi vida. Les tengo siempre en mi pensamiento. Le doy gracias a Dios por haberlas dispuesto mi familia. Habría querido abrazarlas mucho más.**

* * *

Y…. Gracias por seguir formando parte de esta historia. Espero sus reviews con mucho entusiasmo. Todo se vale, que a fin de cuentas es lo que me va a ayudar a seguir mejorando, a perfeccionar lo que ya he empezado para darle no solo un final que valga la pena, sino un trayecto que todos disfruten.

Un abrazo afectuoso desde México.

_***AnaEdith***_


End file.
